The Pines Twins
by ThalioTP
Summary: 6 years after the death of Great Uncle Ford, long after Weirdmageddon. Dipper and Mabel Pines, specialists in the supernatural, travels across the country in hunt for the runaway monsters that came from another dimensions. Supernatural AU. Fanart made by me.
1. Chapter 1

Dipper and Mabel Pines is not your ordinary travelling duo in a red 1965 Cadillac Coupe DeVille Convertible, they tend to come by dozens of shenanigans along their way since a few years ago. For some people who have met them (considering they left every town in America faster than you can blink) stated that they are nothing more than an ordinary tourists, but all of them knew Dipper and Mabel in different names.

A few who actually know them are far friends, only come if to aid them with help. Of course, Dipper and Mabel rarely have difficulty at what they do. And what they do is hunt monsters.

They were secretly part of a society called Hunters, a few people from every parts of the country is working part-time beheading Vampires, exorcist Demons, or hangout at a tavern on the side of the street with their friends.

Dipper and Mabel Pines don't get paid for what they do, after a few arguments about cash, they both settled on fake credit cards they stole from crooks or killer. Sometimes from their prey as well. Dipper would handle the stealing and decoding while Mabel with her fake charms are useful enough for people to be convinced for their fake names, that's why only a really small amount of people knew their real names, including their family members and friends.

The Pines family tradition of being hunter was started on their Great Uncle Stanford Pines and Stanley Pines, they would travel like them across the country to hunt as well, Ford wrote every monster he ever encountered in a series of journals. He lent it to his grandkids as they both turned 15, and that's when he was deceased.

Dipper, according to his sister he used to be paranoid and shaky and sometimes easily scared, but most of what she says is how unmanly he used to be. Dipper however proved her wrong, instead of noodle arms he had a grown muscles all over his body, and now his face had a strong jawline yet still had a slight grown of hair on his chin, slight. Everyone noticed him with his blue and white baseball cap with a signature pine tree in front of it.

Mabel had removed her braces two years ago, she would still wear unique and different kinds of sweater, every sweater she has have different drawings and colors, some she made herself. She tends to hold on to her childish attitude, her brown hair had turned even silky because she always brushes it, she always cared for her brother because they both knew how they needed each other.

With the journal's help and the weapons cramped in the back seat, they can defeat everything in their way, and yet again slip through the authorities.

* * *

Dipper buried his nose on the journal, his leg kicked up the steering wheel while the seat bend backwards. The rain spilled heavily on the windshield and roof, while the light source were coming from the diner's sign board in front of his car.

He could see Mabel's silhouette from the window curtains, she was walking towards the door with a paper bag in her hand.

Dipper's feet went down and his journal closed, he adjusted his seat and started the engine. He steered out of the parking lot and to the side of the restaurant. Mabel was waiting under the shade with the promised take-out food.

Dipper unlocked the door, Mabel opened the door and the sound of rain hitting the ground was louder than before, until she closed it again and sat in the back seat.

"I'm shivering in this sweater! It was raining so hard outside!" She yelped.

"I can see that, what did you get?" Dipper said, looking to the back seat.

Mabel jiggled her hand inside the paper bag "Here, have a cheeseburger." Mabel lends him a wrapped burger.

"I thought I said I want a vegetarian burger?" Dipper frowned.

"I don't want any vegan nonsense in this car!" Mabel ordered, she was already eating her piece "Just take it, bro."

Dipper took the offering half-heartedly, it was better than nothing. He unwrapped the plastic and nibbled at the end "You'll never going to get muscles just by rating cheeseburger."

"Don't talk to me about muscle, you had more than you are born for!" Mabel scoffed.

"Yeah, well deal with it." Dipper said coolly. He started the engine and drove away from the diner, they headed to the highway in front of them and drove from there.

"What city is next?" Mabel asked.

"Wilmington, Philadelphia. Another eyeball attack." Dipper replied, eye still focused on the road.

"Cool, anyone we know?"

"Not from what I know. You?" Dipper asked back.

"I got a friend from Alexandria, she says she is going to Phil too." Mabel explained, then she added "Phil for Philadelphia."

"Of course it is..." Dipper said sarcastically.

"You, still have that phone number, right?" Mabel asked again.

Dipper arched a brow "Who's phone number?"

"Pacifica's." Mabel said casually.

Dipper went a slight red "Why do you ask?"

"I saw you two by the river..." She smirked behind him "K-I-S-S-I-N..."

"Alright, alright, you got me..." Dipper admitted, his face still burning with embarrassment.

"How did it happen? Was it your first kiss? How did it felt like?" Mabel's hope began to rise and rise.

Dipper raised his hand to calm her down "Look, she kissed me first! And yes it was my first kiss. And it was... I don't know... Alright? Look, let's never talk about this again!" He said frantically.

"This is something we definitely need to talk about! How could you say it was alright? You just kissed Pacifica Northwest for crying out loud! And have you two considered becoming boyfriends and girlfriends? When do you plan on dating?" Mabel said happily, she bounced on her seat.

"I can't date her Mabel! She knew the risks of our job and so does you!" Dipper snapped.

Mabel gave and underestimating look "It's just a job, Dipper! I would cover it if you want to spend some time with her! Just ask me!"

"We can leave this job, Mabel. How many times did I said that? We've made too many enemies lately and keeping friends would only make it more dangerous, and I don't want to talk about Tony but, you know the risks Mabel! We have so little to lose, and that is bad." Dipper crossed his brow.

Mabel sunk to her seat, she did not expect that Dipper would bring her dead partner up. She did not know what to say "I guess you're right, even I don't want to lose Pacifica." She sighed loudly.

Dipper's anger began to fade "Yeah, sorry about that. How about you get some sleep, the rain will be over once you wake up."

Mabel lie down on the back seat, but she wasn't sleeping. She rolled sideways with both hands adjusting beneath her head "Dipper?" She called.

"Yeah?"

Mabel didn't answer.

"What is it Mabel?" Dipper asked he looked to the back seat.

"I'm sorry."

Dipper didn't react quickly, he let out a breath "It's alright, you're just being you."

Those words rang in her head. 'You're just being you'. Is this what she was like? She couldn't run from the thought that she can't bail now, too much to hunt for her to become the normal Mabel she used to be, if she had so little to lose, does that count Dipper? If this is what life she has from now on, then she will not let another friend die. Nor her brother.

"Want to stay on a nearby motel tonight?" Dipper said to lighten the situation up.

"Sure, sounds great." Mabel replied calmly, she looked up "Can we get a double bed this time? Not singles."

"Sure." Dipper agreed.

Mabel closed her eyes, she was waiting for the sandman to take her to sleep. The streetlights went through her eyelids, the sound of the car speeding on an empty highway was all she could hear. All of this were familiar to her, ever since they turned 15 they had been starting from the bottom as Hunters, they continued their journeys until they are 21 right now.

Dipper suddenly puts on the brake, almost got Mabel to be thrown forward.

Her eyelids sprang open, she rubbed her eyeballs together and looked on the front seat. Only to see Dipper with his mouth hanging open, staring at the windshield.

A figure standing in the open, his eyes were golden yellow.

"Holy crap... That's..." Mabel stared with horror, her words trailed away as Dipper sped towards the man.

Mabel watched as he tried to hit the oncoming doom, the figure was just in front of them when it disappeared.

Dipper hit the brakes again, they looked around on the rainy highway. There were no one to be seen. He took out a short double barreled shotgun from under the seat, he unlocked his door and turned to Mabel "Stay here..."

"Wait, Dipper wait!" Mabel called but Dipper had already sped outside, leaving his door open. She hurried to her own door, when the lock suddenly closed. She stared as Dipper's driver's door were slammed close as well, she was trapped with Dipper outside.

"Dipper! DIPPER!" She cried, her hands banging on the glass. She jumped back with her face thunder struck, the window had a reflection of an eye, a giant golden eye, but whom it belonged she did not know.

A gunshot rang across the rain, Mabel peeked from the back window. As a silhouette kept getting bigger and bigger, Dipper's body was thrown to the top of the luggage. Mabel watched as he groaned in pain, she was desperate in getting out, she kicked the door next to her. It flew open as the lock was broken, she hurried to under the rain.

Dipper slid down the back of the car and fell to the puddle underneath, Mabel kneeled beside him, her arm flew to cover his wet coat.

"What happened?! Dipper?" Mabel gasped as she shook her brother.

Dipper pushed her hand away "It's Bill, we need to get out of here!"

Mabel was yanked upwards, Dipper ordered her to go back inside. Dipper waited as Mabel jumped inside, he sat in the front seat.

"How did Bill escaped?!" Mabel tried to lock the broken door "We did trap him in the other dimension! Right?!"

"I don't know, Mabel." Dipper gritted his teeth, he looked to the back seat and stared blankly "Did you kick the door open..."

"I need to help you!" Mabel yelled.

"Alright, okay, we'll see the damage later." Dipper turned the engine on and continue to drive.

Mabel watched him closely "What happened to your gun?"

"I, uh, dropped it..." Dipper admitted.

"If that was Bill, why didn't he killed us?" Mabel said.

"I don't know, his eyes were gold right? It must be Bill Cipher!" Dipper thought hard, his anger risen again "Any theory?"

"You're the one with the theory!" Mabel jab her finger at him "Unless Bill has escaped that dimension, then that's the only theory I have!"

"How original..." Dipper muttered sarcastically "Maybe someone summoned him again, but how? It would take a portal for him to get out again! And why didn't he killed us, he would've killed us unless he..."

"He what?" Mabel watched him silences.

"Unless one of us is possessed..." Dipper gulped, saying that word was hard and he would rather not believe it.

Mabel blinked "Is one of our eyes gold?"

"N... No..." Dipper said softly.

"Then no one is possessed!" Mabel snapped.

"You're right, but we saw a man with yellow eyes right? Was that his vessel or something?"

"I think it was... Dipper, what do we do?" Mabel touched his shoulder softly.

"Nothing now! We need to know what he's up to!" Dipper stated.

Mabel nodded curtly. She watched as a light was approaching the car, a big glowing sign that says motel was shining in the lonely road. Dipper parked his car on one of the spaces.

"Come on, we need to dry up..." Dipper said to Mabel.

"What about the door?" Mabel pointed to the broken lock.

"I'll figure something out, you go inside and ordered us some singles..." Dipper said.

Mabel stared with her brow arched, but she walked out to the rain anyway. She ran inside and went through the automatic sliding door, she saw a man sitting in the counter in front of her. The light was nicely designed on the wall, and the wallpaper were beautiful flowers.

Mabel did not ordered their rooms, she waited for Dipper to come back. His silhouette is standing on the door, when it moved apart, Dipper walked inside with his coat dripping wet.

Mabel walked to him "Did you get the journal?"

"Yeah, it's in my pocket. Did you get us a room?" Dipper wiped his brow, then his hair, then his forehead.

Mabel didn't answer at once, she is still staring at him. Then her brows arched.

"What?" Dipper watched her glaring at him.

Then the man behind the counter gasped as Mabel drew out a revolver gun from underneath her sweater, and points it at Dipper. Dipper was thunder-struck.

Mabel looked at the man, she gestured him to leave. The man hurried and ran out of the way.

"W... What are you doing Mabel..." Dipper stuttered, he lifted both arms in the air.

"Don't play dumb..." Mabel spat.

"I don't know what you're..."

"Where's Dipper!?" Mabel pulled down the hammer, she drew it closer to Dipper's nose.

"I am Dipper!" Dipper tried to convince her.

"Wrong answer..." Mabel replied coldly. The gunshot rang across the room, luckily no one was there to see the bullet that went through Dipper's leg.

Dipper fell down, but he didn't groan in pain. He simply hugged his leg closely on the floor "How did you know..." He hissed.

"Dipper promised me a double sized bed, and he have a big dipper on his forehead." Mabel shot another look at false-Dipper, she fired another round to his head.

False-Dipper shot to the floor, no blood came spluttering. False-Dipper pushed his legs to stand up, his face was fixing itself from the hole.

Mabel walked closer to him "Where. Is. My. Brother!" She snapped.

"You know where he is..." False-Dipper smirked wickedly "I guess we can say Bill is taking care of him, just fine..."

Mabel shot another disgusted look mixed with anger, she round kicked false-Dipper's face and watched him thrown to his side "WHO ARE YOU! WHERE IS DIPPER?!"

"Do you not remember me?" False-Dipper blinked, his eyelids went sideways.

Mabel gasped under her breath "Shapeshifter..."

"Yes! You do remember me!" Shapeshifter's face went changed, his clothes were mixing with his skin and it was turning glossy white, false-Dipper had changed its look and became an arachnid creature. It rose up, taller than Mabel.

"Alright, now answer question number two!" Mabel yelled.

"Thankfully, I don't know where he is! I just wanted him to squeal and scream in fear! So I made a deal with Bill Cipher, I want him to kill the boy. But I guess you already know that." The Shapeshifter said mockingly, he cocked back his pincer "Time for you to die, Pines..."

Mabel dodged the giant pincer, as it dug deep into the floor. Mabel stood up again "How did you get him out of the other dimension?!"

"I didn't..." Shapeshifter said, he swung both his arms and ripped the wallpaper off the walls.

Mabel looked at him in anger and pure fury, how do you kill a Shapeshifter? Now she remembered.

"Die! Pines! Die!" The Shapeshifter threw all of its power at her, the floor crashed and the wall smashed.

Mabel hid behind the counter, she looked around until she found a fire extinguisher. She screamed in shock as one of its pincers smashed the counter table, Mabel hurried to grab the extinguisher and adjusted her in a line of fire.

The Shapeshifter looked at her pointing the nozzle at him, Mabel fired it and watched as the Shapeshifter were being frozen inch by inch.

"What are you doing?! No! NOOO!" The Shapeshifter screamed.

Mabel felt the nozzle stopped firing, the insides had been emptied. The smoke began to disappear, and a half snow sculpture of the Shapeshifter. Mabel walked to it, and saw the head was still unfrozen.

"Unfreeze me mortal!" The head said loudly.

"Where's Dipper?" Mabel asked again.

"I will not tell you anything! I won't!" It shook its head madly.

Mabel breath in a gulp of air, she hit the Shapeshifter's head with the end of the fire extinguisher "Where is Dipper!"

"He would kill me!" It begged.

Mabel swung the extinguisher very fast.

"WHERE!" The bang of the extinguisher when it hit the Shapeshifter's head rang across the room.

"IS!" Mabel glared with a murdering stare, her knuckles are white.

"MY!" The Shapeshifter did not have time to scream, every noise it tried to make were silenced.

"BROTHER!" With one single and last strong strike, the head of the Shapeshifter were pushed off its neck. Mabel watched as the head rolled on the floor, she was starting to cry from all the anger she had to threw out.

Mabel watched as her hand began to tremble, she shook her head in frustration. Dipper was still out there, somewhere. She needs help, someone who knew exactly how to deal with this.

She flipped her phone, the glass were broken from the fight but still working. She dialed the number and waited for an answer. Then came a sound.

"Bobby?"


	2. Chapter 2

"No Dean, it's me, Mabel." Mabel replied, her voice trailed away slowly.

"Oh, sorry man, thought you were Bobby that time. What's wrong? You're breathing really fast on my ear..." Dean Winchester said, Mabel and Dipper knew him for a long time, Dipper once said he didn't agreed with the help of him. Although Dean's brother, Sam Winchester, never missed a chance to aid them both.

"It's just... Bill Cipher is back, and Dipper is missing." Mabel rubbed the crown of her head, she looked to the dead Shapeshifter's frozen body.

Dean didn't answer at once "What?! You did trap him right? In the other dimension?" He gasped.

"Yes, we did." Mabel said at once "This Shapeshifter creature who made a deal with him and then he suddenly goes after me, and I thought he was Dipper, and the creature didn't say he released Bill... And... And..."

"Woah! Slow down Mabel dude! I'll sent Sam over, I have too many to deal with right now!" Dean's voice replied.

Then another voice in the background was heard "Sent me for what? Is that Mabel?"

Mabel listened as Dean replied to his brother "Bill Cipher's just escaped, and the Pines boy is missing. Mabel here just said a Shapeshifter attacked her."

"What? _The_ Bill Cipher?" Sam's voice sounded rising.

"Is there any fucking else?"

"Alright... Did the Shapeshifter released him?"

Dean's voice rise as if he was closer to his phone "Did the Shapeshifter released him?"

"No..." Mabel said quickly, she waited patiently for another reply.

"She says it didn't..." Dean said to Sam.

"Well, what about this La Llorona case then? Should we just bail?" Sam asked.

"No, I'll deal with it. Go take the Impala and go to Mabel's." Dean's voice were closer "Mabel, where are you again?"

"Um... Somewhere near Philadelphia? It's a motel called Josselook..." Mabel hesitated at first, she poked her head to the billboard at the front of the motel.

"Alright, I'll sent Sam there. You stay put Mabes..." And with that he ended the line.

Mabel watched her broken phone in her hand, if she waited, Dipper might be dead. Mabel ran outside, to the rain. The sliding door flew open, and the little bits of rain were flying inside. The storm hadn't calmed down, Mabel forced herself into crashing to liters of water.

Mabel stopped at her tracks, she remembered the journal. She heard the Shapeshifter had it, Mabel knew that was nonsense, she didn't see it anywhere since the fight. Dipper would never let go of the journal, he would hold onto it even though Bill had him captive.

She saw the red Cadillac under the streetlight, the back door still unfixed. She went to it and peeked inside, it was clear but poorly lit.

Mabel hurried to the driver's seat, once inside she slammed the door closed, and turns the engine on quickly. She felt it rumble at first then it calmed down, she sat on the cold jock while looking at the back window, steering the car in reverse.

She continued ahead, leaving the motel behind and drove on the lonely road. She counted the numbers of light rays she went pass, Mabel kept cautious for any unnatural sightings on the side of the road.

"Dammit Bill..." She mumbled.

Mabel saw a junction in front of her, she stopped the car. She tilted her head left and right, both were equally deserted.

She hadn't seen a car for a while, Mabel finally took the right path. She concentrate on one thought, she needed to find him, Bill has Dipper and it's Mabel's job to get him back.

Mabel looked downwards, she rested her forehead on the steering wheel. The heavy headache is ringing painfully out of nowhere, she suspected stress, but over what?

Of course it was Dipper... She thought, why is she making herself stress over it? She had to stay right to find him, she had to stay focused, concentrated, and cautious if Bill ever want to possess her.

What if this was a trap?

She widened her eyes, what if what Bill wanted was Mabel all along. But what did she have even Bill wants it.

Mabel zoned out, until her head was thrown back from a loud horn of a car. She immediately pressed the brake, the car stopped and almost thrown her forward. Just a little bit closer she would hit the car in front of her, the front lights were blinding her from seeing the driver.

Mabel hurried outside "Who's there?" She called.

The driver was on a 67 Chevy Impala, she puts both hand on her forehead to cover her eyes from the rain.

The driver finally lowers the side window "Mabel?!"

"Sam?!" Mabel yelled back.

"What the... You're soaking wet, dude!"

Sam was a tall young man with a long brown and black hair to the back of his neck, he had a strong jawline and bits of chin hair. He was what Dean Winchester would call 'bitchy'. Dipper didn't agreed with him of course, he and Sam were close friends, both liked mysteries and cases. Mabel would see Dean and Sam as a bipolar siblings, but they would tend to like the same thing, smile the same way, and work the same job.

Being Hunters of course.

"I'm alright. It's fine." Mabel assured, she walked to the side door "Where are you from?"

"Uh, Philadelphia. Listen, get back to your car. I think I know where Bill is..." Sam told her.

Mabel stared for a few moment before rushing back to her Cadillac, she closed the door after she went in. Mabel waited when Sam drove past her car and went to the opposite road.

Mabel turned the steer around and went to him too, Mabel followed closely to his car, finally a clue.

They went through a couple of junctions and crossroads, she remembered the time Dipper had accidentally made a deal with a hot young woman who turned out to be a demon. Mabel looked around while hand and foot still guiding the car on the steer and pedals. Mabel watched as a farm went past her, a red barnyard was seen in the distant, next to the mill and the farmer's house. Mabel remembered when she and Dipper had send a ghost of a sad old lady who never saw her grandchildren again since the grandchildren's parents took them away from the farm and didn't came back, after a long while, they both managed to recover every three of them. It was another work for the Pines twin, Mabel felt nostalgia filling through her.

Then she had a funny memory when Dipper was being mangled by a Lobizon when they're young and still at Gravity Falls.

"Silly Dipper..." She chuckled under her breath, Mabel frowned. If only she hadn't been laughing and had been helping, he wouldn't have been bitten, if Grunkle Ford hadn't made him a cure he wouldn't be here. Mabel remembered when he was disappointed in her for not taking him seriously.

There were a lot of things he would and wouldn't do, Mabel suddenly flashbacked to every adventure, to every mistake and mess up she ever made. Why didn't she apologized for everything before? Dipper did sacrificed everything, just for her.

Mabel rubbed her eyes, she wasn't crying. She had to remember all of this now.

Mabel looked to the front of the road, she noticed the rain were beginning to stop. She looked to the Impala, it was still running. Mabel could not guess where he is taking her, Dipper remembered telling her to trust no one except him.

"Fat chance bro..." Mabel muttered again at the thought of the Shapeshifter, she thought that she was going crazy over him.

Mabel's brow were stretched, if Dipper had journal number 3. Then the last two must be where he would hid it.

Mabel's hand explored under the driver's seat, she felt two bumps on the tip of her finger. She pulled one out and saw her hand was holding journal number 1. She threw the journal to the seat next to her and flipped the page quickly while watching the road as well.

"Come on... Give me something useful..." Mable muttered frustratingly, her hand stopped.

Sam had stopped the car, they both had entered a highway in the middle of the forest. The rain were now bits, falling softly on the windshield. Mabel pushed the journal in the pocket of her sweater, and went outside.

Sam too had already scrounge up the luggage of his car, he noticed her walking behind him "You're sweater is soaking wet."

"No kidding..." Mabel grunted.

"Here." Sam threw a piece of cloth, wide enough to clean her hair. He closed the car luggage with a tactical pump action shotgun.

"Where are we?" Mabel asked, she was still busy wiping rainwater out of her hair.

"There's a little town just beyond this woods, the detector is going crazy." Sam gave her a small disk which looked like a compass, Mabel saw the arrow were pointing right into the woods.

"Isn't this Dipper's Bill Tracker?" Mabel asked. Dipper had made a bunch of gizmos she did not understand, but she remembered that this one helped them hunt down Bill Cipher that one time.

"He gave it to me some time ago, said he didn't need it anymore." Sam poked his pocket and sunken the detector back in.

Mabel nodded "I'm going to get my stuff..." She left Sam so she could walk towards her car's luggage.

Mabel yanked it open and saw all their weapons being cramped together, she crossed her arms and thought that someday she would clean all this up. Mabel saw a small purse was put on a net that was nailed under the roof of the luggage.

She strapped the purse around her body and walked back towards Sam "I'm ready."

Sam raised his eyebrow "That all?"

Mabel smirked and searched inside, she took out a grappling hook.

Sam stared at her blankly "Alright. Lets... Uh, get going."

"Yeah, alright." Mabel followed him as they both disappeared into the forest, Mabel followed behind Sam.

Mabel jogged so she could walk right next to him, Sam caught sight of her "Are you sure you don't want to take anything else? A gun maybe?"

Mabel shook her head "This thing saved my life more often than any gun."

"Really?" Sam asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, you just point it to a branch, and scream GRAPPLING HOOK like crazy." Mabel points the grappling hook forward and gesturing a fire.

"Heh, you never gets old..." Sam chuckled.

"Thanks, although I am pretty curious what growing up is like." Mabel rubbed her chin.

"Oh, it's the worst. Especially if you have an idiot for a brother." Sam joked.

"I think I just experienced that with Dipper." Mabel laughed she stopped quickly "Just kidding of course."

They both got deeper into the forest, Mabel and Sam kept cautious for signs of the supernatural.

Mabel pushed the grappling hook back inside her purse. Right next to the Prototype Rift.

* * *

 _Mabel walked towards the attic, the stairs creaked as she steps._

 _She was nearby the door, Mabel knock softly on the wooden door "Dipper?"_

 _No answer._

 _Mabel forced herself inside, she swung the door open, worried for her brother even though Grunkle Ford said he already cleaned and cured the bite wound himself._

 _She saw Dipper, sitting on the foot of his bed, refusing to look at his sister. Mabel stared at his bandaged arm, her stomach lurched with guilt._

" _Look, I'm sorry Dipper. I thought you had it under control, I did!" Mabel confessed._

 _Dipper looked up a bit from his blue and white baseball cap "But you don't laugh at a person when they're being mangled and bit." He said coldly "Just get out of here Mabel, I'm trying to pretend that there is no burning pain in my arm right now."_

 _Mabel frowned, she didn't listen. She had to make it up with Dipper "Please Dipper! Just forgive me, please! I am really sorry that I didn't care more." She sat beside him._

 _Dipper threw a disgusted look "I would be rich if I get a dollar for every time you say that."_

" _Dipper, I..."_

" _Alright, you know what Mabel? I've gotten too sick with you. I've done everything I could for you, I've sacrifice everything for crying out loud! But you rarely pay me back! Even though I didn't ask any, I am very disappointed in you Mabel!" Dipper snapped._

 _Mabel watched him yell, tears trickling down her eyes._

 _Dipper gasped "I... Uh... I'm sorry Mabel..."_

" _You're right..." Mabel said softly, she burrowed her face in her hands "I can't be sorry enough... I'll just go..."_

 _Dipper was left alone on the bed "Mabel!"_

 _Just before Mabel close the door._

" _Just, don't repeat it. Okay?" Dipper said in distraught._

 _Mabel walked back in "Are you forgiving me?"_

" _I... Uh... Am..." Dipper smiled a little._

 _Mabel's face broke into a wide braced smile, she sped towards him suddenly, making Dipper dumbfounded when she hugged him tightly. He patted her back as she began to cry over his shoulder, Dipper let out a relieved breath._

* * *

 ** _Hello faithful readers!.. I will be very busy this week... And I have a busy week... But I will try my best to entertain you all... And don't screw up..._**

 ** _This story will be tailored by how you guys want it to be, sent me a private message and those who I think are worthy for a story will be written on this fanfic..._**

 ** _As always... Please review..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I cant stand this ideas in my head... I really want to finish the ROTBTFD fanfic but i'm afraid it have to wait... Please review_**

* * *

Mabel and Sam walked slowly through the forest. Mabel felt her boots repeatedly stepping on a couple of mud puddles.

She shook her foot frustratingly "Where the heck is this place anyway?"

"Look at this..." Sam called, he walked slowly to Mabel with his shotgun being rested on his right shoulder.

Mabel looked closely to his other hand, which held the Bill Detector.

"Why is it spinning?" Mabel asked, her eyes hadn't look away.

Sam looked around with his eyes narrowed closely to each other "I don't really know, I think we might be getting close somewhere..."

"So... What's next? We need to find Dipper quickly!" Mabel walked away from Sam, she sped her pace faster than before.

"Hey wait!" Sam raised his hand to stop her "Look at our situation here! We don't know what's going on. Dipper is missing. A goddamn Shapeshifter just attacked you. Then whatever the hell reason this detector is spinning like mad." Sam said stiffly.

"Fine, what do you suggest?" Mabel said, trying to sound calm.

"Look, let's review what's going on here. Why is Bill Cipher had took your brother?" Sam asked, trying to make Mabel to calm down "How did he escape from the other dimension?"

Mabel raised her shoulders with anger "I don't know, alright! I'm sorry Sam, but I need this!"

"I'm just saying..." Sam replied calmly "That maybe, just maybe, Bill had already done whatever he is trying to do with Dipper."

Mabel blinked, her anger rising "You think he's dead!?"

"No! That's not what I meant! Bill had possessed him once, right? What if he is out there in his new Dipper-suit, walking around causing chaos..." Sam tried to sound as if it is not personal.

"Is there a man with yellow gold eyes with the face of Dipper Pines causing weirdmageddon all over again?" Mabel asked sarcastically.

"N... No..."

"Then he is not possessed! Or very likely dead!" Mabel spat.

"Mabel please, we've wasted too much time on this already. Bill would have done something now!" Sam said, he sounded sorry.

"No Sam, can you just... Check the detector again?" Mabel commanded, she turned around and refusing to face Sam for a while. She can see her sigh in the cold air, her body still cold and shivering after standing in the rain out in the open.

Sam watched the detector disappointingly, it hadn't stop spinning. The arrow seemed like it was trying to point everywhere at once. He looked at Mabel first, which was rubbing both upper arms together. Then Sam looked around to keep cautious, what if Bill was hiding somewhere and he didn't know.

He waited and waited for something to attack them, maybe it was all in his imagination and random thoughts.

"Mabel?" Sam said, worried.

"Yeah?" Mabel said softly, she turned to him from over her shoulder.

"We will find him, it was just a theory, sorry about that..." Sam reassured.

Mabel looked down for a while before looking up again, she nodded in agreement.

Sam smiled under his supervision, he tried to join Mabel and continued their walking before stepping something metal. Sam heard the metal noise when his feet step on it, he looked down and saw a big metal piece which most of it was covered in mud.

He saw Mabel heard the clank as well, she walked towards him and looked down as well.

Sam wiped the rest of the mud from the metal piece, it was bigger than expected. They both saw different marking being drawn on the metal, Sam looked as if he knew the markings and continued to brush the mud off even more. Sam realized he was standing on a large devil's trap, a big pentagram with symbols drawn on each sides, he was familiar with it because it was once use as a trap for any kinds of demons.

"So, uh, we're standing on a devil's trap..." Sam told Mabel.

"Uh-huh..." Mabel nodded, eyes still fixed on the markings.

"Which means that... We're close... No wonder the detector's gone all jammy..." Sam said with a tone of disappointment.

Mabel raised an eyebrow "How so?"

"Well, a devil's trap is designed to trap devil, obviously." Sam said the last part very softly, then he continued "And this detector is made to track Bill, which is a demon."

"And?"

"And that means to make this detector, you need pieces of Bill in it so it could act like a compass... I think... Watch." Sam threw the detector away, only to bounce of an invisible force field.

Mabel saw it drop to the wet grass "Then we just lost our tracking system. Great." Mabel huffed.

"Well, remember when I say that we're close? There's a town over there, deeper into the forest was a town called Caleb Peaks. It was a city for Hunters long ago, then something happened. I can't remember what, though..." Sam rubbed his chin mournfully.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Come on!" Mabel hurried away and ran deeper into the forest.

Sam tried to call her to come back and don't split up, he knew there was no stopping her once she had run, but it was important for them to not get too far apart. He went after her just as she disappeared from the bushes, Sam pushed away sharp branches from hitting his shoulders and arms, he covered half of his face as they got deeper.

Sam thought the forest would never end, he can't even catch up with her. Sam saw her wet brunette hair shining in the moonlight as she ran and disappeared again in the trees. The shotgun he was carrying didn't help either, it only gained more weight.

Sam cursed and kept following her "MABEL!" He called.

He came out on a clearing, he stopped himself from running into Mabel, who was staring into the dark and abandoned city down below a short hill.

"Is that it?" Mabel asked without looking, she sounded as if she hadn't ran at all.

Sam however rested both arms on his knees "A ghost city in the middle of nowhere? No, this is New Jersey." Sam said sarcastically under tons of breathing.

Mabel glared at him, she looked away and watched carefully to the streets below.

"Find anything down there?" Sam begin to stand up straight.

Mabel didn't answer, she was staring focused and concentrated.

"Uh, Mabel?" Sam tried to poke her.

Suddenly, Mabel jumped slide down the hill. Sam was thunder struck, he was trying to catch up to her when his brain told her to act smart rather than being stupid and backflip down the hill after her.

Sam slid down carefully with the shotgun being used as a brake, he arrived at the side of the house. He tried to catch up to Mabel as soon as possible before she try some stupid stunts again, Sam went to the side of the road, in the middle of the half broken town.

He saw Mabel at a junction right in front of him with her purse flying up and down on the back of her waist, Sam quickly sped up to her speed, kicking on the soft and muddy road. His hand flew forward and grabbed Mabel's shoulder, he had enough so Sam pulled back his arm, making Mabel tumble and fell on her butt.

"Sam! What the..." Mabel yelled, her voice were stopped with Sam's hand covering her mouth. He kneeled in front of her, shotgun was being put aside.

Sam shushed her and waited so her mouth stop babbling. He opens her mouth and whispered to her ear "Listen, we are at enemy territory. Mabel if you run like that again, I swear to god, I will use force. Dipper is alive, and we can't risk that, or our lives either."

Mabel narrowed her eyebrows and hissed softly "Dipper is right there!"

Sam looked behind her, she was right, Sam saw a figure in a blue vest lying motionless on the cold and wet crossroads.

Mabel slapped Sam's hand away, she kicked up and ran towards Dipper despite of everything Sam warned. Sam cursed loudly, he could only follow her after he yanked his weapon again. He hadn't noticed any signs of Bill yet, he pumped the shotgun just in case.

Sam slowed down as he saw Mabel already had Dipper in her arms. Sam watched with a slight gasp "Is he..."

"No." Mabel replied quickly, eyes still at unconscious body of Dipper.

Dipper was in a bed shape, he was wet and pale with mud all over his shirt and vest and jeans. His face was blistered and dirty as if he had been fighting.

Mabel kept muttering something under her breath "Please wake up Dipper, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. Dipper please wake up, can you hear me? Dipper, please Dipper..." Her voice trailed away with a sob.

Sam clutches his fists tightly "I'll carry him out of here, can you handle the shotgun?"

"No, wait, just keep watch." Mabel said loudly, Sam could not reply of deny her orders.

Dipper's eyes jumped open, Mabel stared in horror as his eyes were not blue, but gold and had a sharp pupil.

Mabel backed her head away as Dipper's mouth flew open, he seemed as if he was trying to scream but fail. Mabel watched with no power to help, only to wait for a figure to jump out of his chest.

Sam watched and stared in bewilderment, his mouth dropped. Never he thought, nor dreamt of meeting Bill Cipher in his true form. He saw the siblings still being on a tight and protective form "Get back behind me!" Sam commanded before walking in front of them.

Sam fired a few shells, only to be replied by a sinister and high laugh, the shotgun made and empty click.

"Oh! Oh! Look! I never thought I'll meet the one and only Sam Winchester! How's your brother Big Moose?" The triangle said mockingly, he turned to the Pines twins "Shooting Star! Just in time for my party!"

"You shut the hell up, Bill!" Sam threatened.

"This is between me and Pine Tree, Moose." Bill's single eye were arched at the top, he threw Sam away with a flick of a finger. Mabel watched as Sam landed painfully on one of the house's porch.

Mabel gained courage "What do you want Bill! Why did you take Dipper!"

"No! All I want was lil ol' you!" Bill glared at her.

Mabel crouched backwards with Dipper being pulled with her "What do you mean? How did you even get here?!" Mabel looked back at Dipper, he was gasping for breath at the sight of Bill.

"Good question! I was finally free when some dynamic duo opened the gates of hell! Hear that Moose?" Bill moved his hand towards the house porch, and pulled Sam and made him land in front of Bill.

Bill tied his hands behind his back "Good news Moose! You're back on track! Remember that gates of hell you opened last month? I sure you did!"

Sam gasped as he tried to hold the contents of his stomach to himself "Yellow-Eyed Demon..."

Bill made a noise of honks "Wrong! I am not some dorky wannabe me devil! I am what you unleashed! Technically what mister Squirrel Winchester unleashed." Bill laughed loudly.

"Why... Are you here?!" Sam choked.

"I'm here for the rift." Bill's voice sounded deeper than before, he looked towards Mabel.

Dipper looked up to his sister "You... Have the... Rift?"

"I've got a plan..." Mabel assured him, she turned to Bill "Yes, I have the rift."

Bill turned dark red instead of yellow "Give it to me!"

"Tell me why first you want it!" Mabel covered her purse in the back of her waist.

Bill turned yellow again "I had kept my eye on you. I have made a deal with that Shapeshifter to keep an eye on you, once I knew Dipper made a rift. I just couldn't resist. So I promised little Shapeshifter food, after he gets me what I want. I miss Weirdmageddon. You know what they say, too much of a good thing is bad for you! And in this case... YOU!" His voice made and earthquake.

Mabel gasped as her purse was pulled and being pulled away from her shoulder, Bill catch it with just one hand. He pulled out the prototype rift out of Mabel's purse and dropped the rest.

"Time for Weirdmageddon part 2!" Bill crushed the prototype rift with both hands, the sound of breaking glass were heard.

Mabel smirked when Bill destroyed it.

Bill screamed as both hands had been melted together, then his whole body were being pulled inside a small black hole which was used to be what's inside the rift.

Sam, Dipper, and Mabel felt their bodies and everything around it being pulled to the black hole. Dipper almost let go of Mabel, she catch his arm right when his body was flying in midair.

Sam held on to one of the house's stairs, he gritted his teeth hoping he wouldn't get suck.

Mabel felt her body was sliding on the mud and towards the hole, Dipper was careful not to let go. Mabel looked around for something to hold on, she panicked and saw her grappling along with other contents of her purse flying past her. She grabbed it before it disappeared inside the hole, Mabel felt her butt was off the ground, without thinking she fired the hook the wall of the house were Sam was holding on to.

One hand she was holding Dipper while the other was holding the grip of the gun.

"Mabel listen to me!" Dipper shouted loudly "The black hole could only be shut down if a sudden mass of an object enters it!"

"Whaaaat?" Mabel screamed back.

"We need to throw something big at it!" Dipper explained.

Mabel saw both hers and Dipper's hair were flying backwards, she looked to Sam who is still holding strong. The hook to the house were almost ripped through the wall.

She stared to her brother and Sam, she couldn't think of something else.

"Listen Dipper, grab this." Mabel lend her the grip of the grappling hook.

"Mabel what are you..." Dipper stuttered before grabbing the handle.

"Whatever you do, I want you to keep doing want Grunkle Ford wants us to. I don't want you stop thinking about me, but just keep sane and keep being happy." Mabel smiled, the tears were being sucked into the black hole.

Dipper immediately know what she was going to do "NO! I forbid it! Don't do this Mabel!"

"It's the only way I can save both of you! I'll find a way out of the other dimension! Until then..." She stopped, Mabel's eyes were now filled with sadness "I want you to talk to Pacifica more often..."

"Mabel! No! WAIT! MABEL!" Dipper's scream was useless, his hand still stuck on the grappling hook and watched her flew backwards to the black hole.

With a single flash of light everything stopped being sucked, Dipper fell to the cold ground on his chest. All he could hear was silence, and all he could see was night.


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper pushed the mud off the ground, he sniffed and breathe out tons of air while squeezing his lungs. He looked at the spot where the black hole was once created, now just thin air resulted from the giant vacuum of space. Dipper rewind the moments before Mabel had sacrificed herself for him, she just did what Dipper would do.

Sam shuffled at his feet "What happened? Where's Mabel?"

Dipper, still crouching on all fours, looked to the blank sky. Sam approached him slowly, he heard Dipper muttering something like "I didn't let go... I didn't came after her..."

Sam tried to think a reply which would calm him down "We'll get her back... I promise..."

"No Sam! Mabel's gone! And it was because of your brother!" Dipper yelled angrily, he suddenly jumped upwards and marched towards Sam.

"Dipper, I..." Sam could not think of a counter sentence, he knew Dean Winchester was innocent.

"Dean opened the gates!" Dipper shouted.

"It was not..."

"HE OPENED THE GATES, SAM!" Dipper's voice rang in the silent night, his voice was furious and was shown on his reddened face "IF HE DIDN'T DONE SUCH STUPID THING! MABEL COULD'VE SURVIVED!"

Sam took a gulp of breath "This was not his fault! Dean did not opened the gates!" Sam paused, he saw Dipper didn't reply or deny so he continued "Dean have done several things really bad that even god himself could not give him the proper sent away, hell, he even made a deal with a demon to save me! But as far as I'm concern, this was not his doing! I know because I saw! I was there!" He lied.

"Then what? Bill was lying then?" Dipper raised both arms angrily.

"Demons lie. I told you that once." Sam stated, he tried to find something else to say "We will find Mabel, if we can just make more of that thing, we can..."

"We can't" Dipper said frustratingly, he shook his head in disappointment "That prototype rift she brought was meant to suck everything in its way, in case if Bill returned. Building a rift is not easy Sam, and if you did built it you can't get out. It's a one way ticket." Dipper shook his fists madly, his knuckles turned white and his face was full of despair "It was my fault, I did not catch her in time before she was sucked in too. I should've never said that she needed to pay me back..."

Sam tried to stop him before Dipper crushed his head with both palms "Mabel won't be dead, she's strong. Stronger than me."

"No. You don't understand." Dipper snapped, he pushed Sam away "She is trapped with BILL CIPHER! She's as good as dead now!"

Sam could not look away from Dipper's dangerous stare "But you don't want her to, don't you?"

Dipper's mouth fell open but no sound came.

"Mabel will be fine..." Sam said strictly, as if he was ordering Dipper to believe that she was alright "You will find her someday..."

All Dipper gave was a crossed eyebrow "Where are you going?"

"I still have a brother to attend to." Sam said disappointingly, he could not bear looking at Dipper "I will go back to the Impala, I'll tell Dean it screwed up. But if you need me, you can just call."

Dipper watched as Sam walked away with the shotgun picked up from the ground, he disappeared in the darkness of the night. While Dipper was left alone with a feeling of someone would come back and help him, or that Mabel will jump out and surprises him from behind.

Dipper watched the stars while he waited and waited.

He dropped a single tear, Dipper looked down to his feet with his watery eyes. He felt more tears were making a line on the side of his cheeks.

Dipper tried to remember all the thing Mabel would say if he was in a situation like this.

" _Chin up bro-bro! We'll get 'em next time!"_

Yes that's what she would say, Dipper smiled with his eyes closed. Mabel told him something before she was sucked away.

" _Until then... I want you to talk to Pacifica more often..."_

Dipper wiped his eyes, he looked at himself on a nearby window. Bruises and thin cuts, and mud and filth. He was a mess, he can't remember how he got like this, Bill must have drag him around on a rope tied to his feet, and Bill was pulling the rope.

Dipper kneeled down on the quagmire, he looked momentarily on the scattered Mabel's objects which was first held inside her purse. Dipper immediately saw the pink and blue purse but partly wet and covered in mud, he did not hesitated to pick it up.

He watched closely as he stood up, purse still being observed on his hands. Dipper remembered the time he bought this for her, it was an ordinary day in Gravity Falls back when he was 14, Dipper and Mabel went back early. Their birthdays came on the last day of the year and Dipper tried to impress her with something on that year, since Grunkle Stan had wasted enough money on his present for Mabel and Dipper, Dipper was lucky Pacifica lend him a salmon colored purse with lapis lazuli being decorated on the outside.

Mabel was gone for good, it was now himself left in the family to take care of the name Pines. Unless someone wants to marry him, and if he would have a boy then that child would carry on his family business.

That was it, there was nothing else on his mind. It was done, there was nothing that would came back from the black hole, Dipper created the void for a reason. He wore the purse around his shoulder and turned back and followed Sam, wherever he is.

After moments of silence, after a few walk in the woods, they arrived at the parking spot. Sam went first to both car "I'll check if anything's fine."

Dipper's eyes went alert "DON'T TOUCH THE CAR!"

Sam jumped before he put his hand on the lid of the coupe deville, he looked at him in slight cautious.

"Just, don't touch the car." Dipper said again, he jogged to the car and to the luggage. He went passed Sam who were backing away slowly.

Dipper opened the trunks and throws the purse in, before he close the luggage he sighed "Look Sam, I'm about to do something stupid. Don't try to stop me."

Sam raised his eyebrow "Why are you telling me?"

"Because you're the only one I can trust and understands how... Uncomfortable this is..." Dipper said softly but loud enough for him to hear.

"You're going after Mabel? Don't you realize how risky that is?" Sam said in disbelief.

"Says the bitchy boy who still sat on Santa's lap." Dipper smiled maliciously.

"Did Dean told you that?" Sam suddenly went angry.

"I'm just joking, but seriously, don't come after me." Dipper said warningly, but he winked before entering his car.

"Oh I get it." Sam called loudly "You're trying to make me help you, aren't you? Well that ain't going to happen Dip-stick!"

"I don't need help!" Dipper cried back before backing away "I've got reverse psychology on my side!"

Sam watched stupidly as his red Cadillac drove away, he made a noise with his mouth, he was going to do it.

* * *

Dipper walked to a café a month later, the bell rang as he opened the door, the smell of coffee is getting on his nerve. Dipper looked around, eyes focused on the women, he finally found a blonde hair in the distant.

He walked past people chatting and walking, almost hit a waitress on the way. Until he finally found himself facing with Pacifica Northwest "Hello..." He said calmly.

"Sit." Her black sunglasses covers her face and the black jacket turns her like a very intimidating person, plus the intimidating voice.

"Wow, I thought I've never seen this side of you again. Pacifica." Dipper gave a playful smile.

"Look, I'm trying as hard as I can to act mysterious, you know how many people want my money now! I shouldn't look in public like me!" Pacifica said warningly "But the truth is I miss you."

"Thanks, why not go to a fancy restaurant then?" Dipper put his hand on the table.

"That's much worse! But forget that, I have something to show you." She said softly, her voice trailed away as a waitress approached them.

"What can I get you two?" The waitress said with a flirty tone, she look sharply at Dipper who can't look away from her short skirt.

"I'll get a coffee." Pacifica said calmly, her voice risen as if showing she was in control.

The waitress scribbled on her notebook "What about you, handsome?"

Dipper went red "I'll have bacon and eggs."

"Do you want the special with that?" The waitress smiled softly.

Pacifica cleared her throat loudly.

Dipper went alerted "Uh, no, just bacon and eggs... Please..."

The waitress tutted softly under her breath "I'll get the dishes for you." Then she strolled away while her heels clapped on the floor.

Dipper could not stand the awkwardness while he was left with Pacifica "SO! Uh, what is it that you're going to show me?" Dipper smiled innocently.

Pacifica looked like her veins were tense, she calmed down a bit "I have a case, it will help you with finding Mabel."

Dipper blinked "Alright..."

"She's in Gravity Falls." Pacifica continued.

"What?! But how?!" Dipper gasped, his half was filled with excitement.

"Calm down, Sam and Dean Winchester is already on their way. I told them to check the area if something happened." Pacifica explained, then the waitress came back with their order.

"Here you go, would you like a couple's discount?" The waitress asked, the empty tray rested in her hands.

"There's a couple's discount?" Dipper muttered in disbelief.

"Oh yes, unless you're not couples... You know where to find me..." The waitress removed a line of hair from her face, she gave Dipper a scribbled note, she winked to him before walking away.

Pacifica watched with a murderous gaze "Are you going to call her?"

Dipper smirked, he ripped away the phone number written paper "I already have my eye on someone."

"Let me guess, me?" Pacifica rested her chin on her hands.

"You guessed it." Dipper replied before shoving a bacon into his mouth, he made a satisfied noise when chewing the meat "This is the best bacon I've ever had, you really should try this."

Pacifica chuckled, she continued the story "I heard from a source indicating that she fell from the sky and into the lake, luckily a few townsfolk helped her before she drowned. Finally she was being treated in a nearby hospital."

Dipper finished his eating, he felt a sudden lurch in his stomach "Was she alright?"

"She's comatose, the doctor suspects heavy trauma." Pacifica explained.

Dipper sighed before finishing his last egg piece "We need to go there now."

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Pacifica insisted.

"We don't know what we're dealing with, for all that I know if Mabel escapes Bill did too." Dipper said and impatiently stood up "I won't risk anyone again, stay safe, I'll inform you when I'm done."

"No! Dipper, let me come, I can help you!" Pacifica yelled, she ran to him.

"You sure? I don't want anyone to get hurt." Dipper asked suspiciously "And since the hell gates are open, are you really sure you're safe with me?"

"Yes, besides." Pacifica bumped his arm "I'm with Big Dipper."

Dipper laughed sarcastically "Don't call me that."


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile at Gravity Falls hospital, the 67 Chevy Impala is awaiting in the parking lot a few feet from the door panel. Dean Winchester is tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, he looked at Sam who were watching the sky in boredom.

"Cheer up Sammy, sky still blue and the air still fresh, wanna listen to some beat? Good ol' Bon Jovi eh?" Dean said happily, his face split into a smile.

"Dean you've got 3 months left!" Sam snapped suddenly.

"Oh come on, not this again." Dean moaned.

"No!" Sam said quickly "I don't know what it looked like to you but I'm trying to save your busty little ass! We could've taken that chance with Doc Benton!"

"And what?! Let him kill innocent people for me?!" Dean yelled back at him.

"At least we have to learn!"

"If I'm going to die that's one thing, but I'm not trading my death for another bastard's life! At least this busty little ass got sense! What happened to you Sammy? You're not the special little snowflake I ever knew before." Dean felt an anger rising in his face, he can't believe what he just said.

"Maybe it's because of you! Selling your soul like that? I was not worth saving for." Sam kept his ground.

"And neither do I. What important now is this girl, I don't care jack about me!" Dean explained loudly, he watched as Sam didn't answer back. Dean sighed and banged his fist at the steering wheel "Jesus, Sam. I know I said I don't want to go to hell, man, you've got to stop yourself from giving a crap about me. If I had a dying wish I want to finish our family business, maybe bang Kim Kardashian." Dean joked.

"That's what I want you to do, I want you to..."

"Give a crap?" Dean answered for him.

"Yes." Sam said simply.

"Let's just see where it goes from here, we've got a job to do." Dean said strictly.

Sam snorted "A job from a Northwest?"

"Hey, a job's a job. Plus we'll get paid." Dean smirked "Besides, this is a Northwest we're talking about, they'll lend us big fat cash, Sam. Think of how many pies we'll have."

"Is there anything other than pie you want?" Sam asked, partly regretted he said that.

"Beer, bacon, and don't get me lying but I won't spend it on a prostitute." Dean said, he was glad that the anger between them had evaporated.

"Oh sure."

"Was that a sarcastic tone I hear?" Dean said strictly.

"No, of course not. I'm surprised you didn't noticed that." Sam said with clear sarcastic voice.

Dean made a disgusted look, he didn't have time to reply when an explosion was heard. They both jumped in their seats, Sam and Dean looked up to the sky and only saw shatters of glass falling like rain on the windshield.

"No. No! NO! Not the windshield!" Dean hurried outside just after the rain of shards had stopped. He looked up and saw smoke were evaporating to the atmosphere out of the broken panels of glass.

Sam walked outside and closed the door behind him "What happened?"

"What do you think happened?! Fucking Bill Cipher just happened!" Dean said furiously as he ran to the trunk of his car.

Sam followed him "You think it's Bill?"

"If Mabel got out then Bill might be too!" Dean said, his upper body was searching through the luggage. He pulled out a sawed off double barreled shotgun "We just need to make sure the girl's alright. Get the salt!"

Sam nodded and grabbed the salt, he stopped when Dean had already at the front door running through several running civilians. Sam looked back to front, until he decided to take the Colt from the trunks, he slammed it shut and followed his brother.

Inside, he pushed away several people that were bumping against his arm, he saw everyone are running from the stairs. Sam couldn't see Dean anywhere, wondering if he had been upstairs first. As he ran from some doctors who are evacuating the patients in the first floor he saw some people being badly injured with burns, he could see someone holding their bodies so they wouldn't fall.

Sam arrived in front of the stairs, he gripped the handrail and began to climb up quickly. He careful not to be pushed back by the wave, a few steps later he arrived on the second floor, seeing some other people are still running from the third floor he continued to climb upstairs.

After a few flights the running people had been decreased to zero, he took a step at the third floor and looked to his right.

Sam saw for a second a corridor full limp bodies and marks of blood on the wall, the figure of Mabel on the far end, her palm pointed to Dean who were being pushed by an invisible force to the wall.

"DEAN!" Sam cried, just before he tried to fire the colt Mabel looked at him nonchalantly. With her golden yellow eyes.

Sam was thrown backwards when Mabel's hand moved from Dean to Sam, she watched as he fell with a loud bump and a painful groan. Mabel looked at Dean who were crouching for breath, she kicked him on the stomach over and over again.

"I should just kill you now." Mabel said with deep Bill's voice.

Dean kicked her shins before her hand ripped him apart, she stumbled before Dean jumped at her and catch her shoulders. They both fell to the floor with Dean still holding onto her "How about we settle this together? Mano a mano."

Her head rolled and watched him from under "Agreed." Said Bill's voice.

Dean felt his lower part being kicked so hard his whole body was thrown to the wall behind him, he slid to the floor holding his member, Dean groaned painfully "Never thought I get this again from a girl."

"Stop!" Sam suddenly commanded before Mabel attacked Dean, Sam had his hand on the Colt and finger on the trigger.

Mabel looked annoyed "Stay out of this, moose."

"Get away from him."

"Or what?" Mabel mocked "You're going to hunt me down?"

"If I have to." Sam glared.

"How about this. I save your brother, you don't fire that gun." Mabel offered.

Sam snapped out "How did you know that."

Bill's voice gave a maniacal laughter "Oh I know lots of things." Her voice got very, very deep "Lots of thiiiings..."

"What's the catch?" Sam gulped.

"Catch? Just one thing." Mabel's body walked onto him "I want the colt."

Sam blinked "What..."

Dean got to his feet "DON'T DO IT SAM!"

"I get him out of contract, you give me the gun." Mabel opened her arms in greet.

"Why..." Sam kept cautious, he pushed down the hammer of the Colt "How do I know you're not holding the contract."

"I don't." Mabel said casually "But I know who does, and I can be very persuasive. Now give me the gun, Sam."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS SAM!" Dean yelled, he's still trying to stand up.

Sam gritted his teeth "You're a demon, why should I listen to you?!"

"Because you're still talking." Mabel smirked coldly, she made her point "Little Lilith had his contract, you want to save Dean or not?"

"Why the gun?"

"Russian roulette." Bill's voice said sarcastically "No, fool. Lucifer's standing in my way, I want him dead."

"Lucifer? The devil?"

"Just another whiney crybaby got locked up. Anyway, he have something I want, and I want his soul." Mabel's eyes went to her hand, observing her nails "Do you think her nails are too polish?"

Sam shook his head, he already came up with a decision "Nah."

Dean let out a relieved breath, Mabel stared at Sam blankly "So you don't want to save your brother? Well, it won't make a difference killing him now anyway." Mabel swung her hand towards Dean, he suddenly lurched to his back and seizure, as if a thousand knives had pierced his very skin.

Sam's instinct kicked up "NOOO!" He fired a bullet to Mabel without thinking.

Everything went slow motion, the bullet pierced through the air as it aimed for Mabel's forehead. Then Dipper suddenly jumped out the stairs and took the aim.

* * *

Dipper was driving on the highway, he watched the signs and directions when he suddenly found the one pointing to Gravity Falls, Oregon.

The hood of his Cadillac were glinting under the afternoon sunlight, Pacifica had been staring outside the window for a few hours.

Dipper looked from the clear road to her, he coughed signaling a conversation.

Pacifica peeked on the corner of her eye "Yes?"

"So, uh, how are you doing?" Dipper said awkwardly.

"I'm fine. So Mabel's been discovered, how are you feeling?" Pacifica replied casually.

"I'm excited, I tried everything to bring her back. And she just came like a miracle." Dipper said vigorously, he's suddenly went gloom "And if... Mabel escaped, does that mean Bill Cipher did too?"

Pacifica blinked at him, she sat up straight "I hope he didn't, Mabel would be fine. She would've still sleeping on her comfy hospital bed."

"What would mom and dad say?" Dipper muttered sadly as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Pacifica looked to her feet "They would be relieved and proud of you. Hey, at least you don't have my parents." She smiled.

"Gah, I disappoint them too much. I promised to take care of Mabel after their death." Dipper grunted, he stared at the road blankly and without blinking "That's what they all want me to do, Ford, Stan, mom and dad... Wendy..."

Pacifica snapped out of space as she heard that name.

"That's what they all want me to do. Take care of Mabel they said." Dipper watched forward blankly and no expressions.

Pacifica rubbed her hands together "Do they know what you two are doing today?"

"Heh, I wish..." Dipper snorted, he stopped again "They're all gone now, just like a dust in the wind. Mabel was the only one I was afraid would die, I never stopped believing that she would just fell out of the sky. Turns out she did! I mean, it's a serious thing, I don't want her to break any bones or something."

Pacifica held his hand tightly "You still have me. And I will be there for you, people's life is easily gone, but until then." Dipper watched as she rolled to her back and slept on his lap "Let's make the most of life."

Dipper couldn't help but smile, she felt her silk hair spreading everywhere. He watched the side of the road saying 'Welcome to Gravity Falls'

"We'll be there soon..." He said to Pacifica.

Dipper drove left and right finding the hospital, he saw in the distant was a sign that say the hospital was a few miles forward. He looked between the pine trees was a tall building, he guessed it must be the hospital. Dipper turned the gear and sped forward, once he got out of the forest he saw on the front of the hospital were barricades of police cars and swat teams.

"What the hell..." Dipper muttered in disbelief, while he parked a few yards from the police.

Pacifica rose up from the siren "What happened?"

Dipper unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door "Something bad."

Dipper went to the back of his car and opened the trunks, he saw Pacifica already got out of the car and went to him "Is something happened to Mabel? Is it Bill?"

"I hope not, you said those Winchesters are watching her?" Dipper gritted his teeth as he kept searching for the gun he cramped inside.

"Yeah, I wondered what happened to them." Pacifica watched him while searching furiously "Can... Can I get a gun?"

Dipper looked at her, he gave her a black desert hawk half-heartedly "Do you know how to shoot?"

Pacifica took the pistol from his hand and pulled back the slide "Yes I know how to fire a damn gun."

Dipper nodded in amusement "Let's get going then." He closed the trunk as he already grabbed the golden steampunk gun.

He hurried to the scene with Pacifica, Dipper took out his fake id from his vest pocket. A strong jawed officer saw him and went to him blocking the path.

"No civilians in the area, please back away sir." The officer ordered.

Dipper showed him his id "I'm FBI agent Lawrence, she is agent Bones. If you don't mind we will handle this."

The officer raised his eyebrow "You ready for stuff like this? I just saw a few dozen men and women all had mysterious burn marks and some had dismembered fingers. Do you really want to take that chance?"

"If I have to. Now please officer get out of the way." Dipper said strictly but stayed calm.

"Don't you want my men to secure you?"

"Please, agent Bones here is an expert at handling stuff like this. Psychopath, sociopath, you name it." Dipper lied courageously. Pacifica just stared at him in amusement.

The officer decided to let them be, Dipper guided Pacifica through the parking lot.

"Did you just made me a fake id? What if someone notices who I am?" Pacifica hissed.

"Don't worry, just be like us. Hot as fire, slick as smoke." Dipper said coolly.

"Yeah, suffocating..." Pacifica muttered in disbelief.

Something caught Dipper's eyes, there was a lot of glass shards all over the asphalt. He looked up to the hole in the glass panels "That looked like it had been blasted from the inside."

"No shit." Pacifica replied coldly, she looked to her right. The black chevy impala sitting beautifully on the parking space "That's the Winchester's car."

"They're already inside." Dipper sped forward with his steampunk gun at bay, he jumped inside to the waiting room. Pacifica quickly followed behind him, they saw the room was empty and quiet.

"Shush." Dipper ordered her, he looked up to the ceiling where there were shouting and distant mumbling.

"What is that..." Pacifica whispered.

"Bet you ten bucks its freaking Dean." Dipper replied softly.

Pacifica watched as he jogged across the room silently, he pointed the steampunk gun upwards to the stairs, Dipper nodded to her telling that it was clear. Pacifica looked up to the stairs, she waited for one of them to go first.

"Ladies first?" Dipper smiled awkwardly.

Pacifica only glared at him before walking ahead, Dipper didn't stay behind her but beside her. They walked slowly for a few flights before entering the second floor, Dipper pointed his gun point around and checked the corridor.

Pacifica heard something upstairs "Bill?"

"No..."

Dipper didn't bother to kept silent, he ran upstairs to the third floor where he saw on half the flights was Sam Winchester firing a gun at Mabel. Dipper's eyes widened as his heart beat slower and time began to slow, he hurried upstairs as he saw the bullet was still a few seconds away from hitting his sister.

There wasn't much time, Dipper leaped from the quarter half of the stairs and steadied himself right in front of the bullet's line of fire.

Something hot entered his shoulder, Dipper fell to the ground with a thud, he was trying to keep his pain from distracting his concentration. He looked at Mabel while holding his shoulder, his eyes stared the golden yellow eyes of Bill in Mabel's body. Dipper pointed his gun and fired quickly, a jet of blue ray hit her fore head and made Mabel suddenly fallen backwards.

Pacifica gasped as she saw Dipper was bleeding his shoulder "Dipper!" She hurried to him and leaned over the bullet hole.

Dipper saw Dean was beside unconscious Mabel, he reached for his pants and threw out an amulet to Dean "Pressed that to her body! Quickly!"

Dean took the golden flat amulet in his hand "What the hell should I do with it?"

"PRESS HER BODY WITH IT!" Dipper commanded through the pain.

Dean hesitated, he saw Mabel's palm was close to his knee, without thinking Dean pressed one side of the amulet to her palm and a sizzling noise was heard. Dean pulled his hand back and saw there was an imprint left on her palm, a binding mark.

"Dipper?! Are you alright?! Talk to me!" Pacifica gasped.

"Pacifica! Hey. Pacifica! I'm alright!" Dipper assured her, he tried to stand up but only manage to lean on the wall behind him, hand still holding his bullet hole. He looked at Dean who were still confused of what had happened "How is she?"

Dean pressed unconscious Mabel's neck "She's alive."

"Good." Dipper grunted, he looked at Sam who is dumbfounded "Did you just tried to kill my sister?"

Sam stuttered "I... Uh... It was a mistake..."

Dipper shook his head frustratingly "Whatever, just don't do that again."

Dean made a stupid face, he looked like he was trying to say something "What the hell just happened? Why is there a binding symbol on miss sweater?"

"To bind her with Bill, if I can't exorcist Bill out manually, I'll just keep him at bay." Dipper explained, he raised his gun hand upwards "Mind tranquilizer gun."

Dean pointed his finger and shook it several times "You do realize that you just kept a demon... In your sister's body."

Dipper raised his shoulder "Hey... A brother's got to do what a brother's got to do."

"Like selling their soul to a demon?" Sam suddenly said, everyone stared at him "I'm just asking."

Dean continued to Dipper "So Bill Cipher is dormant in a vessel and bind by a mark, last time I check being bind to a demon is one hell of a cleaning duty."

"No. Bill is bind to Mabel, and that mark over there is the opposite from what you've seen." Dipper explained.

"So what now? Are we supposed to wait for the 'Bill escape from Mabel's body' weekend special?" Dean asked again.

"Not when I'm in watch." Dipper patted Pacifica's shoulder signaling her to back away "Let me see her."

Dean backed away letting Dipper to crawl over Mabel, he leaned on her unconscious face and pointed his gun at her gun again "Let's hope this works."

Another jet of blue ray hit Mabel's forehead, her eyes shot open and it was white instead of yellow. She was gasping for breath, one hand pushed down so she could sit "I... Saw... Everything..."

Dipper couldn't help but to hug her tightly, Mabel only watched in surprise, and everyone else was too. Mabel patted his back "Brobro? I'm... Fine..."

Dipper pushed back and smiled to her widened eyes "Dipper you're bleeding!"

"It's all in a day's work." Dipper closed his hand on his shoulder again.

* * *

 ** _For all of you readers... It's three in the morning today... I am so very tired and there was a test... Gosh I need a redbull... For you who don't understand this story or any of my story is free to comment and review to me and i will explain it to you... Thank you to you all loyal fans!.._**

Girlfriend : You don't have any fans

 ** _*sobs* I know..._**


	6. Chapter 6

Dipper was being carried out of the hospital with Mabel and Pacifica holding his arms, meanwhile Dean and Sam told the awaiting officers that it was a planned attack by a criminal who had ran away. Dipper was being requested to extensive care for his shoulder, even Dipper was surprised that the Colt didn't kill him, he didn't bother why.

Dipper pushed the remaining evidence to the edge of Lake Gravity Falls, while the Cadillac and the Impala was parked nearby they all looked at each other.

"No hard feelings then?" Mabel turned to Dean.

"No! None taken." Dean replied loudly.

"So, we'll see you guys later?" Sam hesitated to ask, he'd done too much to make Dipper mad at him.

"Sure." Dipper finally decided to raise his fist indicating a fist bump, Sam smiled and fist bumped back.

Dean and Sam waved for the last time before returning to their cars, Mabel and Dipper was left alone. Dipper and Mabel turned to the lake, they both stared for a few minutes. Every second they enjoyed the calming atmosphere, Dipper was relieved that he had found Mabel at last.

"Do you... Remember anything when in another dimension?" Dipper asked Mabel.

Mabel shrugged "It's blurry, I remember being yanked in the arm and being pulled to the sky very fast. I blacked out before then."

"I definitely have no explanation of what is happening." Dipper closed his eyes and laughed.

"No theory?"

"No theory."

Dipper rubbed his eyes together, he can feel a rising headache "Nobody can escape that dimension by themselves, its theoretically impossible. In another way I am very, very happy you are here."

"It is good to be back..." Mabel spoke softly.

Dipper looked at her, she looked pale "Is there something else you saw or feel?"

"Apart from remembering killing innocent people and kicking Dean Winchester on the stomach, being locked to Bill Cipher on my very soul..." Mabel replied gloomily, Dipper felt guilty for his decision.

"I'll try to exorcist him out, I will stop at nothing..."

"I have this..." Mabel rolled up her sleeve and showed a burned mark of a hand.

Dipper was shocked to see it "What the hell..."

"It's obvious something DID yanked me out." Mabel unrolled it back "I guess it's something else we need to solve."

"What do you mean? We need to solve this now!" Dipper suddenly grabbed her arm and rolled up her sleeve again, he tilted his head, his fingers felt the burn mark.

Mabel took her arm back "The important thing is I'm back." She said stiffly "Bill is dormant, that means it's another thing to worry someday, and what have you been doing while I'm gone?"

"I've tried everything to get you back." Dipper explained.

Mabel arched a brow "How much did it cost..."

"What?"

"Making a deal! Bringing me back! How much did it cost?" Mabel raised her voice.

Dipper made a look of disbelief "You think I sold my soul?! I wish I could but no matter how hard I try I can't! I can't even stand on a crossroads for ten minutes! I tried bringing you back. But I just can't sell myself."

"But will it work though?"

"I don't know... I have a history with the demons, even an idiot knew that no one wants to take my bargain..." Dipper explained, he looked down on his feet.

Mabel couldn't bear watching him mourn, she hugged him suddenly. She patted his back and said "Awkward sibling hug?"

Dipper smiled and hugged back "Awkward sibling hug."

"Pat. Pat." They chant altogether.

Pacifica suddenly appeared and interrupted them "Having a bit family reunion."

Mabel pushed away and went to her, she hugged Pacifica tightly "Oh, I miss you so much. Did Dip-stick treat you well?"

Pacifica held Mabel in her hands before letting go "He's been nice, how are you?"

"I'm still hanging in there." Mabel replied.

Pacifica rested both hands on her hips "So! Anyone ready for a case?"

"You have a case?" Dipper raised his eyebrow.

"Yep, sure do. There's a town nearby, bad case of Wendigo. There's a town in Massachusetts called Dover, a demon running loose. There's a ghost town in Idaho, 5 paranormal researchers gone missing. Should I continue?" Pacifica told them.

Dipper went passed her smiling "Yes. Please."

"It's been a while since I hunt. Might be getting rusty." Mabel smiled to Pacifica.

"I'm glad you're back Mabel." Pacifica settled "Your brother's waiting."

Mabel nodded before running off to catch Dipper "HEY BRO! Wait for me!"

Pacifica watched when suddenly Dipper came back "You're not coming? I'll give you a ride."

Pacifica shook her head "I'm going to visit my parents, it's been a long time, though it might be better running off with you guys but this thing here is about business. Call me?"

"Totally." Dipper was pulled forward when Pacifica grabbed his vest and kissed him, Dipper took a moment to adjust himself before his hand went flying to her soft blonde hair.

Pacifica let him go from her grasp, they smiled at each other awkwardly. Dipper was the first one to back away, seeing Pacifica was blushing and rubbing her upper arm.

Pacifica suddenly remembered something, she reached in to her back pocket "I forgot, here's your gun."

Dipper catch it flawlessly "Well, thanks! I didn't remember that you have it!"

"What are you waiting for, you idjit? Mabel's waiting for you!"

Dipper nodded before walking away to the Cadillac, he gave a last wave before Pacifica disappeared in the woods. After a few moments later he approached the Cadillac which were parked inside the forest with Mabel in it, Dipper walked around the car before entering the driver's seat.

Mabel smiling from his right "Can I drive?"

"Definitely not." Dipper told her strictly.

"What were you doing with Pacifica?" Mabel made a smug face.

"Chatting." Dipper said casually before starting the engine.

"Brobro? When do you know when it's time to kiss a girl?" Mabel said stiffly.

Dipper made an annoyed look "I did kissed her, alright?" He felt that there is no point to lie.

Mabel's face split into a wide smile "I knew you loved her! A cupid is watching over you guys!"

Dipper shuddered "I think being watched by a fat naked guy is very disturbing..."

Mabel laughed before sitting straight "Do you think we should visit Soos?"

Dipper shrugged "We have a job to do. But sure, I think I can visit him for a little while."

"Where is his house anyway? We've been out for so long I can't even remember where his house is!" Mabel narrowed her eyes as the car got off the forest and to the wood path, they both drove bumpily until the wood path ended on the side of the town.

Mabel warily looked right and left, still trying to keep familiar with the area. She looked at Dipper who were waiting a right moment to turn right "Hey Dipper..."

Dipper took a glimpse at her as well as turning his steering wheel.

"If... Let's just say... Bill escapes. Then what?" Mabel rested her chin on the dashboard.

Dipper looked at her then looked down "I'll make sure that won't happen. I promise."

Mabel nodded "You know what I don't understand? How that you're still alive after being shot by the Colt!"

"Yeah, I wonder why..." Dipper said in amusement. He sped forward after the road was free of traffic, after a few junctions they stopped at a red light.

Mabel let out a breath, she felt cold and weird at the thought she had been trapped with Bill Cipher inside her. Dipper looked up to see if the red light had turned green, a few cars zoomed pass them, Dipper sat back and relaxed for a bit.

"So!" Dipper suddenly said "What shall we hunt tomorrow?"

Mabel was glad he was still normal "Let's find a unicorn!"

"You do know we could just visit one now, right?" Dipper snorted "Let's try something new to find!"

"Alright. What about angels?" Mabel asked again.

"If there were one none of this would've happened." Dipper muttered.

Mabel thought quickly "Try the book!"

"You had journal number 2, remember?" Dipper pointed the pocket on her sweater.

Mabel rubbed the outside of the pocket and felt a slight bump, she took out a leather bind journal. She looked at it carefully, her eye still locked to the golden hand with the number 2 on it. She flipped it open and read the inside carefully, everything was still attached and no pages or any parts of the book were ripped, burned, or chewed.

"I can't believe this book is still in one piece, it's still old timey and good looking as always!" Mabel snapped the book closed and stare at the cover with amusement "Ford must've made this thing indestructible."

Dipper noticed the light had turned green, he continued driving forward "Do you really remember nothing ever since you... Um... Sucked into the black hole?" Dipper gulped.

"Well I told you that I got blacked out. That's why they called it a black hole, right? Right?" Mabel nudged Dippers elbow with hers playfully.

"Alright... You know I can see if you're lying right?"

Mabel's smile faded "What do you mean?"

"You don't want to tell me because you don't trust me?" Dipper didn't look at her.

Mabel began to fell discomfort "No! I do trust you! I told you, I didn't remember anything!"

"Is it because you're scared?" Dipper peeked on the corner of his eye "I can tell..."

Mabel felt a lump on her throat "What do you want from me?.."

What Dipper did next made Mabel's heart pound, he suddenly let go of the steering wheel and took her with one hand. Mabel struggled to let go, her mind was filled wish fear when she stare into Dipper's deep yellow eye.

"LET GO OFF ME!" Mabel choked loudly, Dipper ignored and continued to sneer.

Dipper suddenly pulled his arm, his nose met Mabel's. She was speechless, mostly because her throat was gulping through Dipper's tight hand.

"You remember..." Suddenly Bill's voice came out of Dipper's mouth.

"I don't want to!..." Mabel kicked the curb while her upper body still close to Bipper's face.

"YOU'RE GOING BACK IN THERE! AND YOU'RE GOING TO REMEMBER EVERY SECOND!" Bipper shouted loudly to her ear.

Mabel's mouth fell open when she stare deeply to Bipper's yellow eye, everything went pitch black and eerie screams pounding on her eardrums, flashing red lights on the corner of her eye. Mabel felt the emotion of fear was the only thing in her mind, the screams of pain and agony began to sound louder and louder every second, everything she see is dark and flashings of red lights were blinding her very vision. It was useless to scream, every voice she made were silent and the only thing she could hear is her heartbeat's volume being turned louder than usual.

Her eyes snapped open, something shook her shoulder. Mabel felt the side door against her cheek and backed away from it, she look around and realized it was night.

Dipper saw her already awake "You okay? You're muttering something in your sleep..."

Mabel touched her chest and the beating of her heart were very fast "It's just a dream... It's just a dream..."

Dipper began to worry "A dream of what?"

"I don't know... I don't remember..." Mabel looked through the windshield, the streetlights were shining above her "Did we, came by Soos at any chance?"

"Soos' not home, he and Melody is on a vacation. Besides I tried waking you up but you just kept sleeping, drooling I mean." Dipper explained.

Mabel wiped her mouth "Where are we now?"

"Somewhere near Boston... I think..." Dipper shrugged.

"Good... Alright..." She sighed and buried her face.

"Is something wrong?"

Mabel suddenly snapped to existence "No. Of course not. Don't be silly!"

"I can tell..."

Mabel began to feel scared "Look, I don't want to talk about it. Let's just let it past."

Dipper watched her sitting in discomfort, he tapped his finger on the steering wheel "Hey Mabes?"

"Yes?" Mabel said softly, without looking at him.

"You're still fixing that door." Dipper tilted his heat to the back seat and smiled.

Mabel smiled back, Dipper knew something in her wasn't right, he could see it in her eye.

* * *

 ** _Alright!.. Dark times had passed and I am free to continue my work for the rest of the month!.. HOLIDAYZZZ!_**


	7. Chapter 7

After a long night's drive, Dipper and Mabel had rented a room at a hotel in Boston at morning. Even though a lot had been through everything went back to normal, they continued their jobs as Hunters once more.

Dipper was busy fixing the back door of his car, his arm went up and down as he worked on the wrench. The Cadillac was parked in front of the hotel parking lot, along with the other renters. He wiped his brow as a sweat was flowing down his forehead, he looked on the broken latch plate and unbend it with his wrench. Once it looked nice and rectangular he moved to the deadbolt.

"I thought you were going to fix it?" Dipper turned to his sister Mabel, who were sitting cross legged on top of the car.

"Shut up! I'm meditating." Mabel snapped, she continued to close her eyes and put both arms on top of her hips in a meditating pose.

Dipper sighed, he turned to the driver's seat and dropped the window. He smirked as his hand pressed the horn, which made Mabel jumped and suddenly slid forward to the car hood.

Dipper leaned over her face laughing silently "Aww, I'm sorry. Did I startled you?"

Mabel crossed her brows and slapped his face with her hand.

Dipper sniggered as he rubbed his cheek "Alright, back door still could not be locked. I'm leaving that to you!" He pointed his finger sharply at Mabel "While I take a nice bubbly bath."

Mabel was lend a wrench, she took it half-heartedly "Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!" She frowned.

Mabel watched as Dipper made a satisfied look while walking back to the hotel, she slid down to the hoof and to the ground and lazily walked to the open back door. She kneeled down and stared deeply to the bended deadbolt, she made a long sigh.

She looked at the wrench, not knowing what to do with it. Until she decided to hit the lock once, there was no effect so she hit it twice harder, she grunted and started hitting it more often with the wrench. Making a several people to walk quickly past her.

"Dang it! Fix you stupid lock!" Mabel jumped back angrily, throwing the wrench at the door but it bounced back and hit her forehead. She rubbed the pain with her arm gently, she groaned in pain as she felt another pain at her shoulder.

She hurried to roll her sweater sleeve, the hand burn mark was hurting like it was being close to a fire. Mabel scratched it madly, but after a few second it disappeared "Aw come on, burn mark! Don't give me more hard time than it is."

"Hello Mabel." A feminine voice said behind her.

Mabel turned around in a blink, looking at a red haired woman in her early 20s wearing a light brown denim jacket, a white shirt, and a tight jeans. Mabel walked back and kept cautious "Who. The heck are you?"

"I am Anna." The woman walked closer to her slowly, she turned to the bended deadbolt. She touched it with two fingers and unbend it, Mabel stared in amazement.

"Are you like, a superhero?" Mabel said sheepishly.

Anna smirked "Better." She stopped at her tracks right a few steps from Mabel "We need to talk..."

* * *

Dipper felt his chest being showered by warm water as he turned the knob to the shower head, he grab a handful of soap and washed his body gently. He accidentally touched his shoulder, the bullet hole had not been stitched up and even though the bullet had been removed he would rather have it to fix itself.

"Well that was a bad idea..." Dipper said to himself, watching the little hole bleeding once more. He sighed, he had to stitch it or it would never heal properly "Where do I get a suture line, anyway?"

Dipper turned the shower off, he grabbed the towel which is hanging on the glass panel next to him and dry himself from toe to head. He walked on the steamy bathroom searching for the door, next to the toilet he saw his clothes awaiting on the hook of the door.

He puts on his underwear first then his jeans, he buckled his belt and looked to the mirror. It was covered in haze, he quickly wiped the outline and saw himself.

"Dang, I look good." Dipper muttered to himself again, admiring himself as he flex his arms. Then his shoulder began to hurt, he cursed as he took a toilet paper and clean off the dripping blood.

He turned to the door again, then he grabbed his orange shirt and put it on. Then he covered the back of his neck with towel and rubbed it gently, he cleaned his hair then opened the bathroom door. While he walked out to the living room humming, Dipper saw Mabel had already sat in the couch in front of the TV.

"Did you fix the car?" Dipper asked suspiciously.

"Sure did." Mabel replied without looking at him.

Dipper raised his eyebrow "That was fast, too fast."

"You can judge me all you want but look at your car, it's FIXED!" Mabel said strictly, she raised both feet to the table in front of her and continue to watch the television.

"Okay... Are you ready to hunt?" Dipper threw his towel away.

Mabel looked at him, she hesitated at first "We... We need to talk..."

Dipper stopped as his hand halfway from reaching the journal on top of his bed "About what?"

"Well... Lots of things..." Mabel gasped, she said the sentence.

"Woah, what's wrong?" Dipper obviously saw her gasp.

Mabel shrug it off "Nothing, it's just that..."

"What?" Dipper said warily.

"You probably might think I'm crazy, but..." Mabel rubbed both of her hands madly.

Dipper snorted "You ARE crazy. Very crazy." He mumbled.

She took a gulp of air "I saw an angel, well not actually an angel, I mean it was but it is in a vessel, so I can't see it..." She said very quickly, and gasped for another breath. She waited for Dipper to react.

Dipper processed everything she obviously just said "Angel..."

"Er... Yes..."

"So this angel... It have wings?" Dipper asked.

"No, she was in a vessel."

"Wait a minute. She?"

Mabel realized she shouldn't have told this "Look, I don't really know who it really was under her vessel... But I'm telling you the truth! She bended your lock back to normal!"

"But you told me you fixed it?" Dipper asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, sorry about that..." Mabel smiled innocently.

Dipper rubbed his nose "Can I meet this angel?"

Mabel suddenly jumped up "You can't! I promised her not to tell anyone!"

Dipper backed away slowly "But is there any particular reason why she came to you?"

"Because she pulled me out, Dipper! From the black hole!" Mabel tried to explain as much as she can, but seeing Dipper's reaction she doubted if he even tried to believe her.

"Mabel that couldn't be possible!"

"BUT SHE DID! The mark on my shoulder proves it!" Mabel yelled.

Dipper held both her shoulders gently "Listen to me closely, are you a hundred percent sure that what you see when you know you are sane was a legitimate angel while it was inside a vessel?"

Mabel blinked "I. Am. Not. Drunk."

Dipper rubbed his chin "Alright, what did she want with you? She pulled you out. Why?"

"She got plans. For me." Mabel replied.

Dipper snorted again "So you're a prophet now?"

"N... Not really... But I might be though." Mabel hoped silently, then she continued "She didn't put any details. All I know that her name was Anna, she fixed your car, she told me she had plans, blah, blah, blah! She told me not to tell you."

Dipper was confused by how to react "Okay..." He sighed "So we got angels now, haha, that's normal."

"You don't believe me?" Mabel felt her mind had stopped, she made a disbelieved face.

"It's hard to believe, Mabel. I've got, I mean we've got too many on our plates right now." Dipper explained.

Mabel tried to argue, it was hopeless. She chose not to say another word, she tried her best and failed. Dipper looked at her in pity, he hoped that Mabel's eyes had searched his and not her feet. Mabel scuttled away trying not to look at her brother, but what exactly happened? He only did not understand, why does she had to make such a big deal out of it?

Mabel decided to sat on her side of the bed, she noticed Dipper looked as if trying to start a conversation "Look Dipper, I'm not feeling myself right now. Could you just, I don't know, hunt without me?"

Dipper made a confused look "Why? What's wrong? It's nothing we can't handle!"

"No. It's alright, I won't be in your way." Mabel cut him off.

"Since when have you been in MY way?" Dipper pointed his finger sharply at his heart.

"You seemed to be happy when I'm not! You didn't even tried to bring me out of the black hole. Did you?!" Mabel raised her voice, heating the argument.

Dipper noticed the contempt in her voice "That's not true, I tried! But I didn't know how! I prayed and prayed, and when you came back I had been trying to be a better brother!"

"I'm sorry but I can't!' Mabel begged "Just, leave me alone for a few hours, I'll be fine."

Dipper went beside her, not to sit with Mabel but to pick his journal and shove it to his vest pocket. He didn't look at her nor did Mabel, he continued to the door where he turned the knob but suddenly stop.

Dipper look at Mabel blankly "If anything happens, give me a call." And with that he disappeared to the other side of the door, closing the door behind him.

Mabel could hear his footsteps going smaller and smaller down the hallway before it disappeared, she stood up from the bed and strolled around the room. She waited while circling the dinner table near the kitchen then she noticed that Anna had appeared.

Mabel was speechless "I'm sorry, but I need to tell him. You can trust Dipper!"

Anna crossed her arms and looked at the door "But yet he did not care, so I didn't bother to stop you."

Mabel crossed her eyebrow "He does cares! How could you say that?"

"Not about me. He cares about you. Do you notice the look he made when you told the impossible tale?" Anna took a chair and sat beside the dinner table.

"Yeah, he scoffed." Mabel spat coldly.

"No, he's worried."

"That I am crazy? That I am nuts?" Mabel raised her voice.

"That I would do something to you." Anna cut Mabel off "He isn't very grateful that I held you tight and carried you out of the black hole. But he did tried Mabel, you should be a little soft on him."

"What do you exactly want?" Mabel demanded.

"I want you to be prepared." Anna said casually "The apocalypse is coming, the end of the world is about to start as we know it."

Mabel seemed not to care "Can't you do it? You're the angel."

"It's complicated." Anna kept her voice in a straight way.

"You do know what 'complicated' means, right?" Mabel mocked.

"This is serious Mabel. Waves of destruction is coming, you need to stop it." Anna said strictly.

"Then what's causing it? Why do I have to care so badly about it?"

Anna didn't answer at once "It hasn't happened. Yet."

"Then why do I need to know squat about it?!"

"Because it will. Because I've seen it happened slowly, I've seen Lucifer broke free out of damnation. I've seen the earth itself engulf in flames a thousand times. Because no matter how hard I tried to go back in time, do every possible thing to stop it I failed. I always do."

"And now you need my why? How many times have you gone back from the future?" Mabel asked, even she was amazed by how she successfully scanned all that. How she reacted when Anna said the apocalypse was going to happen.

"More times that you can imagine."

Mabel stared "Infinity?"

"That's not important, what's important that I know more chance now I have you." Anna explained.

Mabel nodded "So if the apocalypse came, Lucifer walk free? We're talking about the same Lucifer right? Not the FOX cheap version of sassy Lucifer?"

Anna nodded "It is very important that we cannot let that happen."

"What about Dipper, does he have a part in this too? Honestly if I told him he would freak out" Mabel said.

"He does, but not yet. The plan has to be perfect. I cannot have another setback." Anna said coldly.

Mabel noticed her to be intimidating, she shook it off and blinked. When she opened her eyes again Anna was gone.

* * *

Meanwhile Dipper drove down the road with his red Cadillac on Tremont Street. On his right window was the park where his next case was, he was informed that five people went missing only to be found mutilated on a different areas of the park. There was no similarities of the victims which means it was a random killing, Dipper had a lot of ideas but he need to make sure before going to action.

Dipper saw the traffic light went green, he stepped on the gas and drove right on the crossing, when he entered Boylston he sped faster and went passed a couple of stores and restaurants on his left. He tilted his head right and left looking for the right parking spot meanwhile with two hands on the steering wheel, he took another right turn to Charles Street where it lies in splitting the two parks. Dipper kept observing his surroundings and finally found an empty space between two cars.

He slowly parallel parked right beside the sidewalk and lift his handbrake down, Dipper opened his seatbelt while his other hand searched the bottom of his seat, once his fingers felt a grab he pulled out journal number 1.

He shove it to his vest pocket and quickly got out of the car, Dipper stood on the sidewalk as he observed the nearest people he could see. Joggers, tourists, and common pedestrians.

Dipper walked to the back of his car, he looked around and waited until the coast was clear then he opened the trunks. Dipper groaned as his shoulder made another sting. The cramped weapons made a mess, Dipper made a sour look and decided he needs to clean all this up. He looked around again as he grabbed a green golf bag with golf clubs on it, a cylinder salt box, a cross, a pump action shotgun, and a couple shotgun shells.

His cover was perfect, Dipper only need one more thing, he reached out to the far back of the trunk and took out his pine tree baseball cap. He took it in both hands, he felt the cotton made headwear on his fingers, he wiped off the dust on the top and smiled at the little blue pine tree at the front. He adjusted the size at the back and put it on his head.

He carried the golf bag around his shoulder and walked away from the Cadillac.

* * *

 ** _Alright, I obviously don't have any experience writing a story which exceeded people's expectations... So critics and comments is very much accepted in the review... Always..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Critics and comments are always welcomed in the reviews..._**

* * *

Dipper sat in one of the bleachers, his hat covers the sun rays as he watched the tennis match carefully. Two elderlies is competing against one another for 15 minutes. Dipper began to sweat, eyebrows wiped with his right arm. He reached for his golf bag, hand searching through dozens of shotgun shell boxes.

He took out a plastic bottle from the bottom, opened the cap and taste the cold refreshing mineral water run down his throat. He let out a breath of relief and shove the bottle with the remaining water back inside.

Dipper saw someone jumped from the upper seat to his side, a woman with a blonde hair tied to a ponytail smiled up to him "Hello!"

Dipper noticed her British accent "Hi..." He nodded.

"What's with the golf bag?" The girl asked, Dipper noticed her to be quite beautiful.

Yet at this point he's too afraid to ask "Oh! Sorry, didn't know there wasn't any golf course in here."

"Don't be, I'm Kate." She took out her hand to shake his.

"Er... Pines..." Dipper half-lied, he shook her hand.

"So what took you to this particular place?"

"Oh I don't know, just a new neighbor going around the place, exploring. Y'know?" Dipper acted.

"I see, where do you live?" Kate asked.

Dipper tried to find a way through "I don't really remember..."

Kate only smiled "Interested in some tennis?"

Dipper saw the two elderlies had took a break, he wasn't sure to be spending time with Kate because he had a case to solve. He tried a soft way out "Sorry but I'm not really good with tennis, how about tomorrow? For me to get ready?"

Kate arched a brow, then she chuckled "Alright, tomorrow Pines?"

"Tomorrow." Dipper reassured. He watched her waved walk away.

Dipper sighed, he didn't like to put anyone down. He had to get off the town as soon as possible, if she would've known.

Mabel sat on the foot of her side of the bed, she fell backwards and let her brunette hair spread all around. The spring inside the bed bounced her slightly, Mabel's eyes still fixed to the roof. Questions inside her head began to pile.

The television left turned on, making a mumbling noise as the news came on.

Mabel rolled to her side, she watched as her fingers play with a string of hair "Armageddon... Legageddon... Something, something-ageddon..." She mumbled.

Mabel rolled on the bed until she stopped at the edge, her arm fell down the edge. Wondered and wondered why is she the one destined, why her?

The tip of Mabel's finger touched something solid, Mabel peeked down and saw journal number 4. Dipper must've dropped it from the bed.

Mabel took it and rolled to her back, book raised up to the ceiling "Let's see where dear brother had stopped."

Mabel turned on a random page.

 _Black hole had been proofed successful! Continuing on the last event, I notice how the counter mass created by the particle is equal with the number of mass that started the opening. Easy to say that a black hole is purposely made to open a wormhole designed by myself like the one made to bring back Stanford Pines (note to make container for the neutron flow to be equal or more than the polarity magnets, the north and south must not be unparagoned)_

"Big words. Big words." Mabel mumbled, turning the pages quickly.

 _Test results had come back, Mabel is stuck. Reversing the polarity just isn't possible without causing 400 megaton worth of destruction, I have no choice but to make a deal with a demon. I'm still searching for another way, Mabel could still be saved._

"So there was another way..." Mabel goggled at '400 megaton worth of destruction'.

She flipped the page once more.

 _The last attempt to open the black holed had failed, Grunkle Stan's old dimension portal had been damaged permanently. Pacifica came over dozens of time, I continued to reject her offer to help. But I have been thinking if I should stop, this is hopeless. But I am close to find another way!_

Mabel didn't thought about it that way, she continued to read.

 _It's been two weeks and a half, the odds are being minimized. The chance of Mabel escapes, decreased. Pacifica came over again, she said it's time to 'move on'. Well, what now? Just waiting for a miracle to happen? If only someone knew how to help, heck I'll give them anything! It's just that there isn't. If Ford survived than you can too, Mabel._

Mabel lowered the journal to her stomach, she sighed. Mabel continued reading, the writing's had jumped 5 days.

 _Mabel came back! This is amazing! Did the demon actually took my soul in exchange for her? Doesn't matter, the theoretical possibilities was thrown back at me at my face. Couldn't be a scientific anomaly, must be something_ _supernatural!_

"Supernatural indeed..." Mabel laughed at the thought, her happiness faded in a blink. Anna, the angel wanted her to be the stopper for an oncoming war.

Mabel rolled to her side, journal put away behind her "Maybe I should like, apologize to him... I have been kind of hard on him, and he was just excited because I am alive..."

Mabel closed her eyes, awaiting for a nap to take her. She realized something "Did he just say he was going hunting..."

Mabel suddenly crawled to the foot of the bed, the journal was snatched and she looked at the very last page of the book.

 _Five killings, yet there was no equality to all victims. Wounds and cuts on the mutilated parts is also random, yet chunks of meat was missing from each body parts, vital organs as well. Most of the victim's heart still intact, scratching werewolves off the list. Blood were spattered in crime scene, victims devoured right after the attack. Conclusion... Ghouls maybe, seeing the random attacks and still no witnesses, probably shapeshifts into the last person it ate (Harry Witzer). Luison is a probable suspect, because unlike normal werewolves they could eat anything regarding of what they eat._

Mabel thought quickly something must've slipped, she just don't know what. She just knew there was one more clue.

Mabel gasped, her eyesight began yellowing. Her mind going ache, Mabel screamed in pain as her brain felt like it was about to explode. Her hands flew to her hair, grabbing locks of hair and pulling it madly, hoping to distract the pain. Mabel gasped as she breathed again, the pain had disappeared, but one her eyes are now yellow with black slit.

Her yellow eyeball rolled around the motel room, she could see normally but from a yellow perspective.

Then she darted at the notes Dipper left "I know this!"

Mabel snatched it and read it with supersonic speed, it's like Dipper's writings ciphering on her eyes. She grinned widely "I know thissss!"

But the information got too far, once she knew the culprit it came to her that only she knew how to stop it. Dipper wouldn't have stood a chance, because she began calculating the odds.

"I'VE GOT TO GO WARN DIPPER!" She jumped up and stood on the bed. Before she leaped down and dashed towards the front door, she disappeared from the room.

Mabel came back to the room, hurrying to grab journal number 4 "I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS!"

Meanwhile Dipper, went to disguise as a journalist. Golf back was changed to plan B, because his last disguise only made people wonder why he brought that up to the park. He tidied his black suit, tighten his tie, with the 6 inches 357 magnum colt python hidden under his suit he is ready to deal with what he was dealing with.

He went to the park's manager first, he suspected him because he has a wide range of hunting territory, plus he was the one who found one of the victims. Dipper knocked on the door of his office.

"Come in!" Said a voice on the other side.

Dipper turned the knob and pushed the door open, he saw a small chubby old man clearing the files on his desk. He greeted Dipper politely as he sits down "Hi, yeah, sorry to bother you but my name is Daniel Stocks. I'm working for a journalist on a magazine?"

The manager's smile faded "Ah, you must be here for the massacre." He said grimly.

"Uh... Yes, I was wondering... If... I could get the details?" Dipper stuttered, then he added quickly "But if it's bothering you, could I ask you something else?"

"No, no need to worry. Yes I would be happy to give your company information. Just. What kind of magazine do you work for?" The manager asked.

Dipper lied wildly "The Mystery Twins!"

"Twins?"

"Yes! Er... I have a sister." Dipper wondered why he said that.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure she's lovely. Is she working on another case? Why is she not with you?" The manager asked again.

"You see sir..."

Dipper was cut off as the manager said "Please, call me Ditt."

"Yes of course, Mr. Ditt. Would you please tell me how did you find the bodies?" Dipper took out a notebook, preparing to pretend he was writing something down.

Mr. Ditt shuddered at the memory "Oh it was horrible, one of the victims was a good friend of mine. Yes, Harry was just a regular employee. He said he was getting his cancer treatment next week! Alas, death had pity on him and decided he should not be in pain, no more. Me and the other employees are partying down on Stoddard's Fine Food and Ale, I wondered when he didn't came for two hours. I tried to call him but he did not answer! I decided that he was too tired, when I forgot my apartment keys at the office and walked back to the park, I found him scattered all over the trees! And the grass! And the road!" Mr. Ditt took out a handkerchief and blew his nose.

"Uh... I'm very sorry for your loss. I assume Harry was a good man." Dipper empathized.

"He was... Now is there something else you'd like to ask?"

Dipper shrugged "I wouldn't want to bother you..."

"Oh, what a lot of nonsense. No I would not mind, it is worst to keep it all in like that!" Mr. Ditt reassured.

"Um... Who do you think did all this? And I can help you back in some way." Dipper asked.

"Well, I do remember something odd..." Mr. Ditt scratched his chin.

"Yes?" Dipper turned over his notebook, rising hope to finally catch the culprit after hundreds of dead ends.

"Oh I don't think it would help your magazine."

"No! No! I assure you I need as much information as possible!"

"Oh. Oh well. But I warned you if it comes to another dead end." Mr. Ditt warned.

Dipper nodded, trying to hide his excitement.

"Remember when I said he has cancer?"

Dipper had a lightbulb on his mind "So the other victims had the same disease?"

"No."

"D'OH!" Dipper exclaimed angrily.

"But they do go to the same doctors."

"WOOHOO!" Dipper said happily.

* * *

 ** _So... Yeah!.. Sorry I didn't updated in the holidays... But I promise to update more often!.. (Ain't happy bout the locations in this fic? Too bad! I don't live in Boston!)_**


	9. Chapter 9

"You bastard!" Someone screamed on the cold night.

The scream rang and echoed through the trees of the park. Dipper, coincidentally, have been walking around the park for two hours.

Dipper was frustrated, there was no connection to the doctor across the street at all.

His ear twitches as he heard the faint screaming to his left, Dipper began to feel wary "Who's there?"

The coldness of the wind made his still body chill. The surrounding area was lighted with the flashlight in his hand, it was enough to make rows of trees visible to Dipper.

But when no voice answered back, Dipper's hand flew slowly to his back where his Colt Python was sheathed. Dipper didn't realized he was in the middle of a junction made of cobblestones, the source of the voice could be anywhere.

Dipper removed his hat from his head and hanged it to his belt, his Colt Python is now pointed upwards towards the leaves as Dipper checked the cylinder before pulling back the hammer.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHH!" The voice screamed even louder, now Dipper knew where it came from. He dashed out of the main road, and passed many dark shadowy trees. As he went deeper and deeper through the park, the main path is now unseen.

Dipper slowed down, he lost track of time when he circled around the park.

But then he encountered something as he got out of the bushes, the tennis court.

It was lighted by the surrounding lighting, Dipper stared for a while then he checked his watch, it was midnight. The lights should be off right now.

"Dipper!" Called a faint sound from the court. Dipper could've sworn another louder voice said "Dipper!"

Who called me? Thought Dipper.

Dipper hurried forward, he opened the gate to the tennis court and let himself in. The floors were brightly lit, the net however had been put down and into the storage room. The bleachers are now folded into a wall.

"Alright, who's there?!" Dipper called out loud. The Colt ready and steady in his hand.

"DIPPER!" Now the voice was clearer, it was Mabel's.

Dipper looked around, then he heard noises from the storage room on the other side of the tennis court "Hang on Mabel!"

"NO!" Mabel's voice yelled from behind the storage door "IT'S A LEUCROTTA!"

The word rang in Dipper's mind, Leucrotta…

Then suddenly someone grabbed him by both his shoulders, with an enormous force given by the person who is holding him, Dipper flew backwards like a backpack being held by the straps and thrown about.

Dipper landed painfully on the court ground, his stomach still holding the pain from the blunt force of hitting the ground. Plus he had lost his gun.

"Leucrotta huh?..." Dipper coughed "What business do you have in this mess?"

Dipper could hear the Leucrotta's footsteps getting closer before it yanked Dipper's collar, now he was face to face with the creature.

"You see… I was hungry! And I need to eat. There was no connection with the doctor, or the manager. It was just funny to see you roaming around the street like an idiot! Dipper… Do you know what it was like, living in hiding all the time? I'm sure I'm doing a better job than you two!" The Leucrotta laughed, the beast was humanoid, but he has scars everywhere around his bald face.

Dipper tried to punch him off, but the Leucrotta counter attacked and put him in an arm lock "I lured them at night, I used the doctor as a part of my lure, he opens at late night and that is the time where food comes!"

Dipper could feel the Leucrotta's mouth gaping wide as the foul stench of retting flesh oozing out of its mouth.

Right before it could bite him, someone kicked the Leucrotta from the side, pushing it away from Dipper.

Dipper was released from the painful arm lock, he looked back and saw Kate "Kate?!"

"Here! I'll help you up!" Kate lend a hand to Dipper, she smiled at Dipper's surprised face.

"What are you doing here?" Dipper kept an eye on the Leucrotta, then he retrieved his Colt Python and pointed it to the Leucrotta.

Kate's eyes widened as Dipper shot it in the back of its neck "Dipper! That's a Leucrotta not a Crocotta!"

"Oh, right." Dipper said. While the Leucrotta was growling in pain of the neck shot, Dipper shot another round to the head. Then it dropped dead, Dipper dashed to the storage room to get Mabel.

Dipper was a few inches from the knob when Kate stopped him "What gives?" Dipper raised his voice at her.

"Let's think about this for a second. A Leucrotta mimic its prey with a voice the prey's familiar with, right?" Kate said strictly "What if this was a trap for you?"

"A trap?!" Dipper replied in disbelief, then his anger faded as he remember Mabel didn't want to go with him "Who are you then? How do you know my name?"

"I heard a lot about the Pines twins, one of the best Hunter's with Bobby Singer and the Winchester Brothers. Dipper and Mabel Pines, right?" Kate said quickly.

"Don't tell me you're a Hunter too…"

Kate shrugged "Something like that, I'm still learning…"

"Yeah well you need to get out of here, I have the feeling that guy is not alone." Dipper lied, trying to scare her to safety.

"He does…" Kate said simply "I searched through the whole town, and the mutilated victims are now spreading throughout Boston."

"What are you saying here? We got ourselves some… Leucrottan wolf pack?" Dipper asked.

"More like hyena, but that's not the point… We can't be too careful these days." Kate suggested.

Dipper hesitated, he then decided to open the storage room. Only to find cleaning products and a cabled speaker inside.

"Where is Mabel Pines, if I may bother you with that question?" Kate rolled her arms.

Dipper raised his eyebrow "Why would you think it would bother me with a question like that?"

"Well, you seem to be hunting alone since this morning. I think you have a real good reason to be in that kind of alone, you two seemed inseparable, if I recall the rumors…" Kate said nonchalantly.

Dipper sighed "She doesn't feel right at the moment, so I gave her a day off."

"Give her some chamomile tea, she'll be right as rain in no time." Kate smiled, then she looked like she was looking for another word to continue the conversation.

"So I'll see you later?" Dipper finally said.

Kate nodded before walking away "I'll see you soon, Dippingsauce!"

"Don't you have a gun with you?" Dipper called.

Kate smirked as she pulled out Glock 19 from her back pocket.

Dipper watched as she vanished from sight, he looked back at the body of the Leucrotta. Dipper looked around warily before approaching the body.

He bend over looking at the dead Leucrotta's abnormally open wide mouth, which was filled with untidy rows of needle like teeth. Dipper grabbed his Colt Python and began poking it in the head, testing if it was really dead.

Then he checked his pockets of his coat and pants, Dipper sighed as he found nothing.

He stood up, reaching in for his vest pocket, and took out his journal. He flipped the pages until it opens to Leucrotta, he scribbled a few notes in it with a pen.

Dipper then heard someone approaching him from behind, it was actual Mabel.

Dipper gawped at her "What are you doing here? It's dangerous to be alone tonight!"

"I… I'm sorry…" Mabel frowned "I got lost…"

Dipper could see her shuddering "Did you walk all the way here?"

Mabel nodded "I had to find out where you were, to tell you I know who the culprit is. But you already handled it I guess…"

"You could just call me." Dipper said.

"You left your phone back at hotel…" Mabel took out Dipper's flip-phone "And I'm sorry Dipper, I only thought of helping… Shouldn't have been in your way…"

Dipper sighed "You were never in my way Mabel! You know that."

"But look at this!" Mabel pointed at the Leucrotta, she began to raise her voice "You never been successfully single handedly killing it before! Just admit it, I was always in your way!"

"Mabel… Please-"

"I know you tried very hard with bringing me back, a-and I kind of appreciate it…" Mabel stopped, what was she saying?

"What do you mean? You rather be in that black hole?" Dipper said in disbelief.

Mabel went very quiet "Sorry…"

Dipper could not believe she had said all those things "We had done many things together, if it weren't for you I wouldn't have been here. But I don't seem to understand what you are saying!"

Mabel looked down in tears.

"Wha-What has gotten into you?" Dipper hurried to her and wiped the tear lines on her cheek.

She looked up with teary eyes, reflecting the light above.

Dipper chuckled "You won't ever make sense, won't you Mabel? Let's go back to the hotel, okay Mabel?"

"Look, I just want to say sorry, for yelling at you…" Mabel said softly, pushing his hand away from her face.

"It's alright…" Dipper smiled "You can't be the Mabel I know if she doesn't screw up and apologize later."

Mabel couldn't help but giggle.

"The point is, we screw up together." Dipper put his hand on her cheek, making her blush. Then he looked back to the Leucrotta "Do you want to help me disposing the body of Johnny Scissortooth here?"

"Sure, how are we going to do it?" Mabel finally said.

Dipper rubbed his chin "Well we can't really carry him around everywhere… How about a good old salt and burning?"

"Sure!" Mabel said, smiling "Want me to get the match and salt?"

"Yeah, it's in the golf bag on the front seat." Dipper pointed "Want me to accompany you?"

Mabel shook her head "I'll be fine, just give me the key."

"Here!" Dipper threw her the car keys, Mabel catches it with both hands "Oh, and can you give me my phone back?"

"Oh, right." Mabel laughed as she passed him his cell.

"Be careful!" Dipper called as Mabel went out of the tennis court to the main path.

Mabel put a distance between her and the tennis court, her sweater is nearly covering her from the coat. But the wind is still cold as it blows, the streetlamps is bending over on top of her while lighting the way as well.

Somehow Mabel felt colder, she could see her breath in the air.

She slowed down, was there a ghost nearby? Mabel sped forward, heading towards the parking lot. The cold didn't go away, it was surrounding her as she moves.

Mabel looked back, the path was empty. She continued by running.

She leaned herself against a tree "Dang it! I'm lost again!" She muttered.

Then she felt a presence behind her, Mabel turned around quickly and saw a ghost.

It made her jump back in fear, the ghost was muttering something.

Mabel calmed down "What did you say?"

The apparition began to dematerialize leaving a few whispers "There's more… There's more…"

Mabel stared in horror as it disappeared "More wha-"

Suddenly she could feel her neck being tied by a rope, Mabel could feel her beat on her veins became much faster. Mabel struggled for air as the person who was choking her tighten its rope.

"Help!.. Dipp-" Her voice was raspy and barely heard.

Then something happened, Mabel's eyes began to glow yellow as she panicked. The slit in one single yellow eye fixed forward. Mabel could feel herself releasing invisible force waves as she screamed, which breaks the rope and pushed back the person who was holding it.

She stopped, upper body leaned down in exhaustion. The rope marks on her neck began to vanish in a blink. Her ears twitches, she looked and saw another but female Leucrotta due to her needle like teeth began charging at her.

Mabel could feel it's teeth sank on her neck very deep, she was not dead, instead Mabel punched the Leucrotta at the side. Sending it flying away from her, it then crashed to a tree, leaving marks on the trunk.

The bite marks began to mend itself.

The Leucrotta choked blood, it stared deep into Mabel's eyes. Mabel could feel that it was very, very scared of her. As if the Leucrotta knew who she was.

Mabel ran towards it at the fastest speed she could reach. Her mind was blank, as if her body was moving by instinct.

She grabbed the Leucrotta's neck before it limped away "NO! IT CAN'T BE YOU! PLEASE STOP! GAH!"

Mabel was still. The Leucrotta's neck in hand, suddenly her other hand began to grab its head and bash it to a tree. Her body was killing on its own, she slammed the Leucrotta's skull more and more powerful to the trunk. As it's blood began to spread everywhere like a squashed cherry, the body became limp.

Just then Mabel stopped. Her bloody hand released the stump for a head. Her mind was dull until Mabel's black slit turned back into a circle.

Mabel stumbled back, blood in one hand. I just did that! Mabel thought to herself.

"Well done…" A familiar voice said.

Mabel suddenly stood up and look into the eyes of Aniel the angel "What's wrong with me…"

"You're powers could do some good for the universe." Anna said simply, her vessel is barely seen by the darkness of the night "We just need to help control it."

"Anna, what is happening to me?!" Mabel demanded.

"You're a Cipher now…" Anna said grimly "The demon manifested in your body is slowly forming itself a bond on your soul, by the end you will able to do what Bill Cipher could do."

Mabel straightened her face "Make me normal…"

"I can't." Anna said again "Truly I am sorry, but with proper training we will be able to prevent the oncoming Armageddon…"

"I don't want none of this!" Mabel snapped "Do it yourself!"

Anna sighed "My battalions are not on my side, the other angels is just letting this happen. But not me… I will prevent the apocalypse and I won't stop now!"

"Find someone else!"

"There is no someone else."

"Then do it yourself!" Mabel shrieked "I am not one of your troops! And I will never be-"

"Would you like to save your brother or not?" Anna said quickly.

Mabel opened her mouth but no sound came out.

"Your brother is a part of this! But you are the one making the story, either you want him dead at the hands of Lucifer or save the world side by side with him?" Anna raised her voice, it was filled with anger.

"You get him out of this…" Mabel said strictly, her bloody finger pointing sharp at Anna.

"Do you want to save him or NOT?"

Mabel glared at her "Find. Someone. Else."

"The world need you Mabel… You could finally show up to yourself that you're not who you think you are…" Anna said again, this time her voice was lower "It is God's will for you to end the apocalypse, paradise is awaiting for you if you succeed. You will find peace, all you need to do is just one thing."

Mabel looked away, she thought for a moment "Can Dipper know?"

"No…"

"Why?"

"Not yet… There will be time." Anna said.

Mabel nodded curtly "What do I have to do?"

Anna gave a look of surprise "Do you, Mabel Pines, accept the contract of the lord?"

"I want Dipper to be safe…" Mabel looked down to her feet, maybe it was her turn to return Dipper's favor.

"Good…" Anna began walking, circling Mabel "First thing to do is simple…"

"Just tell me…" Mabel said to her.

"Kill Dean Winchester."

Mabel's eyes widened in shock "W-what?"

* * *

 ** _Sorry for the grammar mistakes!.. Please Review..._**


	10. Chapter 10

Dipper Pines parked his car on the side of crossroads of Tremont and Boylston Street, just next to the park. He and his sister is currently having breakfast at Dunkin Donuts at nine in the morning.

The crowd in the café is either talking to each other or just looking at their phones.

Dipper is merely criticizing them smartphone users because they were addicted to it "Some of this days the get an unexpected call from the dead, they're just making my job worst by being a bait for the Leucrottas…"

Dipper didn't realize he was in the front of the line, talking to himself in front of the cashier who is looking at him weirdly.

"That would be 17.99 sir…" The cashier said with a rather nervous look.

Dipper broke out of his zone "Wha- oh, yes, here it is!" Dipper took out his wallet and gave him 20 dollars, then he whispered to the cashier "Keep the change…"

And with that he left the line with a box of donuts and other beverages, Dipper went outside of the café and approached Mabel who is sitting in the outside seats.

"So I got us some box o' joes, I know they aren't really you're favorite cold coffee, but hey! At least I still got us some munchkins and donuts." Dipper said, while his eyes fixed looking at his bill.

When Mabel did not answer, Dipper raised his eyebrow. Mabel was looking at her hands, then she suddenly noticed Dipper at the corner of her eye.

"What?" Dipper said nonchalantly "It's just coffee, it doesn't really matter of it is cold or not."

Mabel began to stutter "N-no! Sorry, I guess I just zoned out…"

Dipper sat down in front of her "Well, are you hungry?"

"Starving…" Mabel smiled "Pass me those munchkins."

Dipper took out a box of multi flavored munchkins and gave them to Mabel.

"So I just got the news that the last victim of the Leucrotta has been cremated." Dipper said, while he is currently filling his cup with coffee from the box o' joe.

"Good, the ghost are in piece then?" Mabel said, mouth still full of sweet.

Dipper chuckled "In pieces you mean?"

"No pun intended…" Mabel laughed as well.

"I called Bobby last night, unfortunately he can't help us with the rising of the Leucrottas." Dipper said, the he added "Probably doing something with the Winchesters again."

Mabel froze "Yeah, maybe…"

"So we can't really leave town until we figure out what makes them centered on Boston." Dipper took a donut and began eating it "Just when I thought I can get the hell out of here."

"You know, I've been wondering…" Mabel said, putting the Winchesters aside "Maybe we can like visit a few attractions that's nearby."

"Alright, but I'm dying to go to the big apple." Dipper said, glowing.

"Well we could toilet papered a few places…" Mabel said with a mischievous grin.

"Like what Grunkle Stan do?" Dipper smiled, knowing where this is going.

Mabel nodded "Like what Grunkle Stan do."

Then suddenly Dipper's phone vibrated, he took it out of his vest and saw an unknown number calling him.

"Who is it?" Mabel asked.

"I don't know…" Dipper said as he flipped his phone open "Hello?"

" **Dipper? Hey!** " The voice of Pacifica rang out of the phone.

"Oh, hey Paz!" Dipper replied, he lowered the phone down and whispered to Mabel "It's Pacifica!"

Dipper put his phone back to his ear "I'm here, what's up?"

" **Where are you and Mabel?** " Pacifica's voice said.

"Boston, why?" Said Dipper.

" **Oh, really?** " Said Pacifica in surprise " **Then you have known about the Leucrottas then?** "

"Yeah, I know, don't worry we'll get right on it as soon as we finished breakfast!"

" **No, I mean, you don't have to if you want. A colleague of mine is currently tracking down the rising population, we haven't had things like this in years! I am researching them right now. To see what else I could find. In the meantime take a break! I know you haven't had those for months.** " Pacifica said.

"Really?" Dipper arched his brow "You want me to take a break? Huh… You never asked me to do that before!"

" **I'm not asking you, I am ordering you. I am not there right now, I have work with other Hunters. So make sure you get plenty of sleep, sweetheart!** " Pacifica said with a sweet tone.

"Yeah, okay! Thanks a lot Pacifica." Dipper said, then he closed the flip phone.

Mabel looked at him "What are we going to do now?"

"We're going to hunt them down ourselves…" Dipper said with a rather murderous look.

"I thought Pacifica said…" Mabel was puzzled, then she realized "That was Pacifica, right?"

Dipper shook his head "I have a strange guess it was another Leucrotta… She never called me sweetheart before. And she always insisting me to keep my work, sometimes I get double jobs."

"Wow, then what does she call you?" Mabel asked.

"Idjit." Said Dipper "Sometimes idiot, dip-face, or dork."

Mabel laughed "You ARE a dork!"

"And you're annoying…" Dipper said sourly.

"Alright, alright. Where do we start then?"

"I have a feeling it must have been somewhere they could gain access to mobile phone calls…" Dipper thought out loud.

"You talk like a dork too." Mabel snorted.

"Shut up!" Dipper laughed as well, he nudged her in the hand.

"How about we try the radio station?" Mabel suggested.

"But there's a lot to pick, WERS, Eastman Radio, Clearstation." Dipper said "And radio stations don't transmit phone calls, Mabel! We should check nearby cell site, see if there's something fishy."

"Hmm… We don't have a laptop…" Mabel rubbed her chin "Maybe we can try calling Pacifica?"

"Yeah, good idea." Dipper said. He began dialing the numbers on his phone.

As he brought it close to his ear, his phone starts buzzing.

" **What is it Dipper?** " Came the voice of a really tired Pacifica " **I have so much to do. God! I need a break.** "

"Hey! Hi Paz… I'm in Boston, Massachusetts, a little problem with Leucrottas." Dipper said, trying not to provoke her too much.

" **Leucrottas? Alright, what can I do to help you…** " Pacifica said with a sort of groaning voice.

"Right, thanks. Quick question… Where is the nearest cell site here?" Dipper asked.

There was a moment of pause " **One of them booty called you?** "

Dipper froze "Whaaa? No, of course not!"

" **Dipper we've been dating for a year and a half, and I know you're the worst liar ever…** " Pacifica said nonchalantly.

Dipper huffed, there was no fighting her "A Leucrotta called, it's trying to trick me with your voice."

" **And?** "

"You want all of it?"

" **Dipper don't be a douche…** "

Dipper made a frustrated gesture "It said I need to take a break, and it called me a sweetheart!"

" **What else did it say?** "

"It said that it had a colleague here. It was lying, trust me." Dipper lowered the phone down and looked at Mabel, who is laughing.

Dipper bring his phone back to his ear " **The nearest is in 116 Huntington Avenue. Next time you call be a bit more gracious, remember that you called first…** "

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks." Dipper said, before he lowered his phone Pacifica added.

" **Oh and Dipper… Be careful…** " Her voice was softer than before.

Dipper couldn't help but smile "I will, thanks for saying."

He didn't realized when he turned off his phone, Mabel was watching and listening to the conversation.

"What?" Dipper said.

Mabel giggled "Couldn't help but notice our life is like a sitcom."

Dipper shook his head "A really bad sitcom if you ask me…"

"Maybe we'll become TV stars." Mabel said happily.

"I have the feeling we're not the main character Mabel…" Dipper said.

"Hey, we maybe could get our own spin-off!"

"Dipper and Mabel : Mystery Twins?" Dipper said sarcastically.

"That sounds dumb! How about…" Mabel snorted, then she opened both her arms "SUPERNATURAL…"

Dipper couldn't hold back his life "No… Just no…"

Mabel shove her hand back into the munchkin box, but she realized she finished it all "My munckins…"

Dipper had already finished his second donut, he lend Mabel a box o' joe "Coffee?"

"Thanks…" Mabel took it and began to drink it straight from the box.

Dipper's eyes widened "Oh come on!"

Mabel wiped her lips as she finished "Refreshing!" She exclaimed.

Dipper took his box of donuts and stood up "Come on… Let's just finish this thing…"

"Be right back with you!" Mabel said, she watch her brother while he approaches his car. Mabel looked around, waiting.

Then suddenly someone took the seat where Dipper last sat, Anna was there staring at Mabel in sour kind of way.

"Anna…" Mabel started, her eyebrows crossed "Why Dean?"

"Dean will be the one who breaks the first seal." Anna said.

Mabel raised her eyebrow "First seal?"

"There are 66 seals, but to break some of them would take at least 600 ways. Imagine the seals are a lock on a door, they are designed to keep things out of or in to the room on the other side." Anna explained.

"Last one open, then what? Does Lucifer breaks free and the apocalypse happen?" Mabel asked.

"Yes, last one open and all goes to hellfire…" Anna grimaced.

Mabel nodded "In what circumstances does Dean Winchester break the first seal?"

"Dean Winchester is cursed, he sold his soul to a demon about half a year ago. Two more months and he would be gone to damnation." Anna explained, without a single pity in her eyes "Your job is to make sure he stays dead, because four months after the hellhounds chased his tail, an angel betrayer is going to pull him out."

"Wait a minute… So what you're saying is, I have to wait six month to kill him?" Mabel processed "Why came to me now?"

"Because if he dies on the wrong time, he would go to the veil." Anna said, the veil is a place as a waiting room for souls before their sins and good deeds are weighed "I know it is very hard but what you need is to kill him now! Before he breaks the first seal."

"What exactly IS the first seal?"

"A righteous man escapes hell. He comes back from the underworld will break the first seal, and the prophecy says he is destined to break the last." Anna said.

There was a moment of pause "I can't kill him…"

"You have to!"

"Not him… But I can kill the angel… Maybe…" Mabel said, then she added quickly "I mean, if I can kill it before it reaches Dean, he can't break the first seal, right?"

"That would be much harder, because you kill one, then others would finish what he started…" Anna said "And archangels would raise hell on the ground where you stand, which is bad."

"But I can't kill him! He's innoce…" Mabel stopped at her tracks.

Anna smirked "You remembered something he had done in the past, don't you?"

"No!" Mabel said in surprise "Did you just stop time?"

Both of them looked around at an unmoving blurred sight of people and cars, everything was sort of greyish.

"That is so awesome!"

"Focus Mabel, I did not stop time… I merely made our surroundings to stop moving as we talk."

"Right… Right…" Mabel sat up straight.

"Why do you think Dean Winchester must die?" Anna asked.

"He, uh…" Mabel looked down at her hands, she couldn't deny that Dean was the reason she was like this. A demon "He opened the gates of hell…"

"And made you one with Bill Cipher. Yes."

Mabel shuddered at the name "If I make sure he stays dead, what would happen to me? Will I be the same again?"

Anna opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

"Yes or no?"

"I don't know…" Anna looked down "Hopefully your brother figures something out… But you must gain your justice…"

"Give me time and I will do your bidding…" Mabel said.

"Don't fail me…" Anna hissed.

Then everything came back to normal, and Anna had disappeared. Mabel let out a breath of relief. She stood up and walked away from the café, she looked around and saw the red Cadillac sitting under the sun.

Mabel approached the door next to the driver's, she opened it and sat inside.

"What took you?" Dipper said as he pulled up the handbrake.

Mabel closed the door shut "I had to make a tip…"

"Alright, cool…" Dipper begin driving forward, his eyes tracked the signs "So…. Where is Huntington Avenue?"

"Let me just check the GPS…" Mabel opened the dashboard and took out an odd looking steampunk GPS which Dipper made himself. It looked like an old brick phone with the screen of an iPhone, there was lots of knobs and switches, two blinking lights with red and green colors, and a charging wire which can be tied to the end.

As Mabel turned the ON switch on the side the GPS begin to let out static and the screen catches snow.

"Let me just type in the road." Mabel said, as the screen began to clear and showed multiple numbers and letters. Mabel typed 116 Huntington Avenue on the screen, then the GPS showed a loading screen before pixelating the image of the street they're in.

Mabel hesitated to touch the screen again "How do I use this again?"

Fortunately Dipper drove to a red light "There's should be an arrow on the screen which represents us. And there's should be a purple line showing the fastest route on Boston."

Mabel nodded as she saw the purple line going up then left "You know you can just buy and iPhone, it's easier to use Waze…"

Dipper snorted "My inventions is one of a kind! If the world know it now, they'd call me a genius!"

"They'd call you a genius if you only lived in the 60s…" Mabel mocked.

"Well, ha, ha… Sorry, I can't help being the smart one between the two of us!" Dipper said sarcastically.

Mabel didn't noticed the radio was turned on, when she moved her hand to change the channel Dipper slapped her wrist.

"Hey what gives?!" Mabel yelled out in frustration.

"House rules, Mabes! Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts her cakehole." Dipper smirked in satisfaction.

Mabel closed her ears together "No! Not this song! I beg you please change it!"

"It supposed to be ironic…" Dipper muttered.

After a few turns and red lights, they still haven't reached their destinations yet. Mabel is currently having difficulty on deciding the road, Dipper however is trying to restrain his body and stays patience.

"So do I go right or left?" Dipper said impatiently as they reached a forked road.

Mabel scratched her head "Go… Forward?"

"Mabel there is no forward…."

"I hate technology…" Mabel said.

Dipper sighed and fixed the upside down GPS in her hand.

"GO LEFT!" Mabel suddenly shrieked.

Dipper lost control of the car for a moment "Don't… Yell…."

Mabel laughed, she focused on the GPS screen for a little moment. She looked up and back to the GPS "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand you have reached your destination!"

Dipper parked on the side of the road right next to a line of taxis, he looked up and saw a huge building "This is the cell site?"

"Looks about it!" Mabel suddenly opened the car door and went out.

"Wait, where are you going?" Dipper called.

"I'll be investigating! Go park the car for me!" Mabel waved and pretended she didn't heard her brother after.

Dipper grumbled, then he pulled the handbrake and began driving the car to the back of the building. The building was about 10 floors high, maybe more. Dipper locked his car behind him, and began walking towards the back door.

Dipper stopped at his tracks, he heard a chime inside his Cadillac. His phone was ringing. Dipper could have swear he put it in his vest pocket, he rub his hand on the outer layer of his vest and felt a bump in his palm. It wasn't his phone.

Dipper turned back and unlocked the car, he poked his head inside and looked around the front seat. The vibration came from the dashboard, he opened it and something fell to the passenger's seat.

Dipper felt a buzzing in his hand when he held the small Nokia phone, he press the speaker and said "Hello?"

A giant deafening explosion happened, Dipper jumped upwards making his head hit the roof of his car. He looked back and saw the top of the building was on fire, Dipper's mind seemed to stop as another explosion occurred on the same floor.

His feet seemed to move on his own as they ran towards the danger, while his mind told them continuously "No!"

Dipper moved quickly around the building to the front entrance. Mabel is in there, he thought. Time seemed to move faster, Dipper saw people rushing out of the building. There was a higher chance that Mabel will-

Dipper's heart seemed to stop as the front entrance burst with flames, the unlucky ones who are almost out of the building was now running around in fire.

Dipper can feel the heat in his face. His ears are momentarily deaf.

Dipper screamed the word "MABEL!" But his ears picked up nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

Pacifica was now feeling herself drifting away from reality, her eyes was too heavy to open and with the feeling of her soft swan feather filled bed her eyelids are like glued together.

The pillow was just right for her, the temperature was just right. It's like she was sleeping on the most illegal bed in the world, of course her family owned some, but in this case it was figurative.

She didn't bother to change her work clothes, she just let the sleepiness flow through her.

There was no sound to bother her today, no work to do for a moment, and no 'Dipper needs her help' or 'Dipper is in trouble' for five beautiful hours.

"Miss Northwest. Young Mister Pines has called…"

"RAAAAAAAH!" Pacifica shrieked like a banshee, she threw her pillow at the butler who is standing at her bedroom door. The butler dodged the pillow by an inch and stood back in place, he didn't bother to tell Pacifica to clean her hair despite how messy and mane-like it was.

"Young Mister Pines has called you for aid…" The butler said nonchalantly.

"TELL HIM TO PUT A SOCK IN IT!" Pacifica growled.

" **Pacifica I need you to come help me…** " Said a static voice of Dipper from behind the butler.

Pacifica's anger didn't fade, but she raised her eyebrow.

The butler is holding her cellphone behind him, he lend it to her after putting it on speaker. Pacifica jumped out of bed half-heartedly "What is it now Dipper?"

" **It's dead serious!** " Dipper's voice sounded serious as well.

Pacifica began to undress, the butler had closed the door "I told you, the nearest cell site is in…"

" **Not anymore, it blew up and killed several people.** " Dipper cut her off.

Pacifica ill-stared at her phone on the bed, she stopped when her hands was unclasping her bra "How about you? Are you alright?"

" **I'm fine… Sadly, Mabel is not…** " His voice sounded raspy.

Pacifica began to change her underwear more quickly "Why? What's wrong with her?"

There was a pause and a loud sighing breath on speaker.

"Dipper tell me…"

Dipper didn't answer, instead there was a silent sobbing.

"Dipper what's wrong?!"

" **She…** " Was all Dipper could say.

Pacifica arched her brow "And what? That's it?"

" **She was engulfed in flames.** " Dipper continued.

Pacifica made a look of confusion and shock "What?"

" **She ran into the building first and then…** " Dipper's voice was fast and anxious.

"I'll be right there… Where are you?" Pacifica began to wear her skinny jeans.

" **Go to the Boston Park, I will meet you there.** " Dipper said.

"Dipper are you sure she's…"

" **I… I don't know… I never found her body…** " He mumbled.

Pacifica began wearing her shirt and instantly covers herself with a trench coat "I'll be there in an instant."

She ordered her butler to fetch her the helicopter, Pacifica snatched her purse and yanked it around her arm. She need to go to Dipper, but mostly it was about Mabel. Pacifica knew she was stubborn and sometimes she would swear Mabel will get herself killed someday.

She jogged around the halls, through the living room, and out the back door. She watched the helicopter was waiting for her in the backyard helipad, the propeller made a fast wind all around it.

All Pacifica could think about is how Dipper is feeling right now.

* * *

Dipper dashed through the fire, the fireman is currently busy taking out the fire on the top floor. He fought through the heat, he kneeled down to avoid the smoke.

Dipper has to find his sister, she couldn't be dead. She has to be alive.

Dipper jumped back in fear, his sneakers has bumped into a black burned body. His, or her skin has melted into the floor and the stench of burning flesh made Dipper sick.

Dipper shook it off and continued forward. But his breath became harder as the smoke entered his nostrils, Dipper uses his collar as a temporary cover from the smoke.

He looked around, his mind began to go dizzy from the heat. He ducked from the burning debris in front of him, but he tripped on a piece of burning wood.

When Dipper almost felt like he was going to faint, he coughed and spluttered. He lost balance and fell just in front of a lying figure.

"Mabel!" Dipper's voice sounded raspy and soft, he was relieved and at the same time scared.

He crawled closer to her motionless body, Dipper made a look of shock. Not only Mabel was alive, she was unburned.

Dipper didn't think much, he carried her in both arm and went to the back door. He dragged her away from the all the debris, he slammed his shoulder to the metal door and came out on the delivering room.

Dipper threw Mabel forward and went back to close the door behind him. He pulled himself together and started to breathe, why did the explosion started? What is happening?

Dipper peeked from his shoulder, Mabel was still unconscious. Her sweater was mildly burned but otherwise she was fine without a scratch on her skin, Dipper came up to her and put two fingers on the neck inside her veins.

She was alive. With a minor concussion probably.

Dipper lowers his face to the floor, then he regain his breath and stood up. He lifted Mabel by the arm and helped her outside.

"You're going to be fine, Mabel. I promise." Dipper whispered to her ear.

He came by another metal door, with his free hand he turned the knob open. He pushed the door with his shoulder, and came out the back.

He could hear the fireman's siren from the other side of the building, Dipper carefully walked down the stairs while carrying Mabel, he shifted his weight the other way.

He can see the red Cadillac still sitting on the last place it was parked.

Dipper opened the back door and put Mabel inside, he closed the door and went around to the driver's seat.

When inside he turned on the engine and air conditioner, he looked back and saw Mabel is still motionless. Dipper sighed, but when he pulled the handbrake the Nokia phone on his side was vibrating.

Dipper stared at it, he snatched it quickly in anger and put it to his ear "Who is this?!"

" **Stay out of town, or something worse will happen…** " Said a rough voice on the other end.

"You… You caused that explosion…" Dipper growled.

The voice sniggered " **Leave now, while you and your sister still can. But I can't assure the safety of, let's say, Kate maybe?** " The voice said with a taunting tone.

Dipper grit his teeth "You leave her alone!"

" **Only if you leave us alone.** "

"What are you planning on doing in Boston, huh?!" Dipper yelled.

" **Something big? Obviously, right?** " The voice mocked " **I admire your sister by the way, she survived. She won't be safe here, you won't be safe here.** "

"I am not leaving until all of you bastards are exterminated!" Dipper growled angrily.

" **I am not asking, Dipper. But of course, you'll just come back again if you leave. So killing you will be fun, but killing your sister will be a challenge to us all.** " The voice said " **Still don't get it? Meh, you're not going to live long anyway so I guess it's worth telling you.** "

Dipper opened his mouth to answer, but on the corner of his eye he saw someone was watching him in his car from the distance.

" **I won't take long, I promise. We will be bringing our Lord back! There. Happy? Well, I think it's safe to say: Let the hunt begin.** " And then the call ended.

Dipper was still confused, but then he heard the sound of gunfire. The window to his right had been hit, luckily it was bulletproof glass. Unfortunately the man in the distant was firing multiple rounds of bullets at his car.

Dipper quickly sped away, he got out from behind the burning 116 Huntington Avenue. He has no choice but to leave, he has to leave town for his and Mabel's and his friend's sake.

"GAH!" He heard his back window was being shot as well, Dipper saw the pedestrians on the sidewalk were gasping in fear when they heard the multiple gunshots. Dipper fastened his seatbelt and raised his car speed.

He dodged through multiple cars up front while being aimed from the back.

* * *

A Leucrotta was standing in the sidewalk full of scared people seeing a red car being chased by another black car.

The Leucrotta smirked in satisfaction. He was a mid-sized man dressed in a black overcoat.

Accomplish of him walked towards the Leucrotta, he tapped his shoulder "Should we be worried if they comes back?" His accomplish was bigger than him, with less hair.

The Leucrotta made a confused look "Of course we should! They're hunters, we should always fear them!"

"Do you have any plan how to prepare for them?" Said his accomplish.

"Yes actually, I just need to calculate the possibilities of Dipper's reaction to my plan." The Leucrotta answered simply "You know, the old Bad Guy versus the Good Guy thing?"

"I get it sir…"

"I would have thought the Good Guy would win, they all do. I just wanted to see the outcome of threatening him."

His accomplish made a rather worried look "With all due respect sir, shouldn't we just kill them now? We don't want to miss the rising of the Lord."

"No. Because it will ruin my 27 steps plan. Summoning an Old God is harder than it looks!" The Leucrotta said.

"May I ask, sir, what exactly is the plan to bring the lord back?" His accomplish asked again.

"Let's see…" The Leucrotta looked up to think, he raised his hands to count "Summoning altar which is made from obsidian and carved in old R'lyehian, a summoning place with at least 20 Leucrottas gathering, summoning place must be near ocean, the summoning altar must be lighted when the gibbous moon is exactly 40 degrees in the sky…" The Leucrotta seemed to have forgotten the rest of the steps "Oh well, all I know a sacrifice must be made, a sacrifice of 4 humans."

Pacifica waited at the front of the park, Dipper wasn't there which made her wondered if the one who called her was actually is Dipper.

A black car stopped in front of her.

Pacifica gasped when a piece of cold cloth was held tight on her mouth and nose, she gasped for air only to breathe in a substance that burned her nose. She began to feel sleepy and weak.

A man wearing an overcoat came out from the back of the black car, he helped his friend who is holding Pacifica from behind to get her inside the car.

"There, there Ms. Northwest…" The man whispered to Pacifica, she could barely move but can still hear him "Don't be scared, you are destined for something great!"

* * *

Dipper drove away from Boston, he was in the middle of nowhere, the sun was going down and the sky was getting darker.

Dipper slowly stops the car, he stopped on the side of the road. He sighed and looked back, he saw Mabel was already awake, blinking at the roof of the Cadillac.

"Mabel?" Dipper said softly "Are you feeling fine?"

Mabel gasped softly, she turned and saw him "What happened? Why do my sweater smelled like it was burned?"

Dipper nodded "Yeah, it was."

"Where are we?" Mabel started to sit.

"Somewhere outside of Boston." Dipper sighed sadly.

Mabel arched her brow "But… What about the Leucrottas?"

"They would hurt you and our friends. And I can't risk that."

"Have you found out what they are up to?" Mabel asked.

Dipper shook her head "They forced me to leave, you were lucky when the building catches fire."

"The building catches… But the people in it?"

"Most of them died, I think, I don't know!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Then… Why am I alive?" But Mabel already knew the answer.

Dipper sighed again "I have a theory, but you won't like it."

"Was it because of Bill?" Mabel was ashamed admitting it.

Dipper nodded "I guess tying him to your soul is more risky than I thought, and it's all my fault! It's all my fault Mabel!"

"No it's not your fault, it is I who to be blamed. I should've waited for you, I made you worried sick didn't I?" Mabel said.

"I was… But it doesn't matter, the case has been disbanded. I can't afford to lose you, or anyone I knew!" Dipper scratched his hair madly.

Mabel immediately put her hand on his shoulder "Stop blaming yourself, there is no way they can get to our friends! Dean and Sam will be safe, and Pacifica too!"

"They are planning something Mabel, and as far as I know, this bulletproof window won't be bulletproof anymore if we barged into their homes." Dipper knocked his finger on the window.

"Then we won't, maybe I can…" Mabel stopped herself, she can't tell him about her powers.

Dipper raised his eyebrow.

"The point is…" Mabel continued "We won't be running away from the threat like that, it's nothing you and I can't handle! We screw up together remember?"

Dipper made a soft smile, he nodded "What is our plan?"

"We are going to burst into their homes, and punch those assholes in the face!" Mabel said enthusiastically.

"No, no, worst plan. Ever." Dipper said jokingly. He got a little better, he can't help to notice that Mabel's happiness can come out of nowhere and hell, it sure was contagious.

"Alright then 'Smart One Between the Two of Us'. What's our plan?" Mabel laughed.

Dipper opened the lid in top of him, there was a pocket inside it filled with a notebook and a pencil "I'll just write down our 27 steps plan."

* * *

 ** _DUUUUUH!... Things get a little heated up guys!.. Review please.._**


	12. Chapter 12

Pacifica felt herself being dragged by both arms, but her head was still spinning like a top spin. She knew she had been drugged, but somehow she was still staring at blackness.

Pacifica was thrown forward by the two people holding her, her cheeks made contact with the hard floor painfully. But then she realized a bag was covering her whole head.

"I told you to tie her up!" Said a growling voice outside.

"It's not my goddamn job, Jeereac!" Another, deeper voice replied angrily.

"Shut up! Both of you!" A third voice entered.

Pacifica was still numb on most of her muscles, she could only wriggle on the concrete floor.

Then she felt a sudden tug by the arm, she was being forced to sit. She tried to remember what happened before, Leucrottas, Dipper, and Mabel.

Pacifica felt a sudden tinge of anger, they had tricked her!

Pacifica felt her hands being grabbed again, but this time she gave a fight, but the grip was indeed far stronger than an average human.

"The girl's fighting back!" The holder said, while trying to keep Pacifica's hand on his hold.

"Geroff me!" Pacifica finally said.

Her head was held by a large hand before being knocked to the concrete floor, Pacifica could still feel the stinging through the bag over her head. She finally stopped moving, closing her eyes in pain. While her hands were being tied with a rope.

She was forced to sit again, then somebody removed the bag from her head. Pacifica gasped, her eyes blinded by the sudden light.

As her eyes began to focus, she saw two people towering over her. She looked around, it looked like she was being captive in a warehouse, and then she saw beside her was another woman. Badly beaten.

"Sir, there's only two…" A Leucrotta said. Pacifica looked at its face, how very human it looked.

"Two more will come," Footsteps were heard, another Leucrotta had entered the room "Get yourself ready, Viivvan…"

The Leucrotta named Viivvan nodded, and walked away from the scene. The other Leucrotta stood in front of Pacifica and the other girl.

The Leucrotta had something sinister on the look of his face, mixed with its handsome sleek black hair. It smiled smugly at them "Pacifica, Kate, welcome to my altar."

Pacifica raised an eyebrow, she took another long look at the warehouse. There were symbols everywhere, there were more Leucrottas than she'd thought, behind the sleek-black-haired-Leucrotta was a sea, on top of it was a moon.

"Oh no…" Pacifica murmured.

"Oh no is right!" The Leucrotta said, then he paused "Oh, where are my manners? Kate," The Leucrotta turned to Kate, who gave him a murderous look "I'm sure you have met Pacifica Northwest. Pacifica, this is Kate Winston, a small time hunter just like the Pines twins. We will be having the biggest thing since 1986! You are here because, you guessed it, you are chosen! There will be two more, though. But I'm sure Pacifica has known by now, what we're up to. Been reading books haven't you?"

"Where are they?" Pacifica growled "Where are Dipper and Mabel?"

"Not here, why do you ask?" The Leucrotta rested his face.

"Because I want to make sure you're ready before you get your ass kicked!" Pacifica said that loud enough for everyone to hear.

Somebody chucked a can of beer to her head, then yell "Shut up, offering!" Then the crowd began to laugh.

"I'LL MAKE SURE I'M THE ONE WHO BEHEADS YOU!" Pacifica cried angrily.

"Oh, sod off!" Kate suddenly hissed at her "Will you just sod off!?"

Pacifica stared at her in disbelief "Excuse me? I'm trying to come up with another good comeback!"

"And it's not helping us very much, is it?" Kate said again "I'm trying to keep us alive!"

"We will survive!" Pacifica told her "Dipper Pines is going to save us…"

"If he's not captured first…" Kate said gloomily.

Pacifica raised her eyebrow "Who are you anyway?"

"Nobody, just another Hunter on a dead end job!"

"Oh," Pacifica stopped herself from saying more.


End file.
